Mayans Reina
by SOAFanGurl
Summary: Following Chico Vellenueva's death, his old lady Elena Vellenueva leaves Charming. Leaving behind, their daughter Catalina 'Cat' Vellenueva, in Gemma and Clay's care. *I hate writing summaries. So just read on. Thanks.* An AU story. Maybe some mentioning of some of the series. Alvarez/OC Juice/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone!**

 **So I'm finally getting this story up. Please, let me know what you all think. Hopefully y'all enjoy it. REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW. I'll update once I get enough reviews, of how y'all feel about it so far. Thank you, and read on.**

 **Till next time, take care. :)**

Charming High School 2002

 _P.O.V._

 _As I sit in one of the chairs, across from Mr. Galloway's, the principal, desk. I look down at the cold carbon steel that is wrapped around both my wrist. "Shit." I murmured under my breath. I lifted up my head and tuned to look at, Alice Pierce, the captain of the cheer leading squad._

 _She had been talking about my SAMCRO family, for some time now. Claiming that they were all a bunch of white trash bikers, that out of pity adopted a Mexican child. So, I finally snapped and gave her beating, that she would never forget. That, Mexican child, was me she was talking about. But we'll talk about some other time. For now I was just waiting to hear what were they planning on doing with me, this time around. Being as it wasn't my first rodeo. You see, I was a fighter, my 'Tios' (uncles) Happy Lowman and Filip 'Chibs' Telford, taught me well, and I was a daredevil like my father, Chico Vellenueva, one of SAMCRO'S first 9._

 _My father passed away four years ago, during a club run. Soon after my mother Elena Vellenueva picked up my father's 'speed' addiction, and vanished a year later. The death of my father was just too much for her to handle. I guess I couldn't blame her, he was the life of her life. She couldn't manage living without him. So she left me with the SAMCRO president and the queen._

XoXoXo

The door to the office room opens and Gemma and Clay morrow, my legal guardians, walk in. They glare at me with pursed lips, and cold stern looks. I hang my head low and fiddle with the handcuffs.

"Mr. and Mrs. Morrow." Mr. Galloway extends his hand out to them. "Please have a seat."

"What did she do, this time?" Clay asks as he remains standing.

"Vellenueva... Catalina, got into a physical altercation with, Alice Pierce here." They look down at the young girl, as they take in her appearance, quickly noticing her bloody face. She had a broken nose, a black eye, and her eyebrow had been slit open. "Catalina, claims it was all in self defense."

"Well, if she says it was self defense, then it must be true." Clay smirks at the principal. Clay, was always congratulating, Catalina when she would fight. He was proud of her fighting skills and approved to let her fight in the SAMCRO family honor.

"We have it on video, Mr. Morrow. It was NOT in self defense. There's more." Mr. Galloway looks down at Catalina and sighs heavily. "She hit Mrs. Hogert, her literature teacher, in the process. Therefore, she is being detained and WILL be taken to San Joaquin city jail."

Clay tries reaching over the desk, to grab Mr. Galloway. "She's just a kid!" Gemma grabs a hold of his arm and pulls him back.

"I'm sorry Mr. Morrow, but this hasn't been the first time that she's done something like this. We can't keep tolerating this kind of behavior."

"What exactly does that mean?!" Gemma exclaims, as she crosses her arms across her chest.

"It means. Mrs. Morrow, that Catalina Vellenueva won't be finishing school here at Charming High School. She has been expelled."

"You son of a bitch!" Gemma yells at the principal. "She's sixteen! Almost done with her school years."

In that instant Chief Wayne Unser, walks in. "C'mon sweetheart." He helps Catalina up and turns to look at Gemma. "I'm sorry Gem, but you know where to pick her up." He slowly escorts Catalina to his cruiser. "I'm sorry, Cat. But you went to far this time. I'm going to have to take you in, this time."

Catalina, slowly nods her head. "I know, Wayne. Sorry, for all the trouble my short fuse causes."

"I'll put you in your own cell this time. Wouldn't want you fighting one of the other inmates. Like previous times." Unser pulls out of the school parking lot and heads to the city jail.

XoXoXo

Once they arrive home that night. Gemma and Clay pace back and forth in their kitchen, as they lecture Catalina. "I can't believe this! Expelled! Now, how are you suppose to finish school?!" Gemma, pinches the bridge of her nose as she tries to cool down.

"We can home school her! She'll never leave our sight again! Until she's thirty!" Clay booms out, as he looks down at Catalina.

"No! Please, I don't want to be home schooled!" Catalina tried pleading with them. "I can. I can attend school in. In Oakland. I have cousins there..."

"Are you out of your damn mind?! There is no way, I'm letting you attend school in Oakland!" Clay shakes his head. "It's Mayan territory."

Catalina jumps up out of her seat. "So what! My father formed a liaison between the Mayans and SOA, many years ago. He went through many obstacles to make that happen! Don't you forget that!" She walks over to Gemma. "Mama Gemma, please let me attend Oakland High School. Nothing will happen to me. I have family there, plus have you two forgotten that I happen to have an uncle and at least a cousin or two that ARE patched Mayans. They would NEVER let anything happen to me."

"I know baby." Gemma cups her face. "We are just taking precautions. I don't know what we would do if anything bad happened to our little princess."

"Family, you have not seen in over three years." Clay flops down on a chair. "We made a promise to Chico, that we would take care of you and I'm keeping that promise. BUT. You're right." He takes a deep breath. "Oakland High, seems like the only reasonable solution."

Catalina smiles wide and hugs Clay. "Thank you!"

"There is one catch though, Cat. You need to actually stay in school until you graduate. You only have two more years, I want to see my princess in her cap and gown." He smiles at her.

Catalina puts a hand up. "Promise."

Gemma walks up to her and puts her arm around her shoulders. "I'll get you registered, first thing in the morning. You can start on Monday."

"Take Tig with ya. I don't want my old lady, traveling to Oakland alone." Clay places a kiss onto Gemma's lips.

 _Catalina's P.O.V._

 _As I stand there watching Gemma and Clay show affection to each other. I can't help but to smile stupidly at the thought of attending school with my cousins. Always had I wanted to graduate with them and now it was going to happen. Never would it have crossed my mind, that I would ever be anxiously and excitedly wanting a Monday to come soon._

 _Because, come Monday morning, I'll be officially a student from Oakland High School. I can't help to wonder... What awaits for me in O'Town?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone!**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites! Just to show you all, how much it is appreciated, here goes another chapter. Sooner then expected! Enjoy, and review!**

 **Till next time, take care! :)**

Oakland High School

Gemma pulls into the school parking lot, with Tig close behind her. She looks over at an eager over excited Catalina, and smiles. "I guess you can walk the hallways, as I fill out the paper work."

Catalina, leans over and gives Gemma a one arm hug. "Thank you. I'll wait for you, in front of the school." She opens the car door and quickly jumps out. "Later, Tigger."

"Careful doll." Tig smiles as he watches her, run inside the school. He turns to look at Gemma. "Oakland High School, huh?"

"Yea. It's something she's always talked about. C'mon let's get this over with."

As Emma walks down the hallways, she spots her cousin Benjamin. "Benny!"

He turns around, and sees who's calling him. He sees Catalina running up to him and smirks. "Que onda? (What's up) What you doing here? Cat." He pulls her into his arms and hugs her tight.

She pulls back and smiles at him. "I'm a new student, here. Well I'll start Monday."

"That's what's up, prima. (cousin) C'mon I'll introduce you to some vatos." (Guys) He walks her over to a group of guys, that are hanging out by some lockers. "I want everyone to meet my cousin. Cat. She'll be attending school here come Monday." He turns to look at Catalina. "Cat. This is, Joey, Mark, Esai, and Johnny."

They each shake her hand, as they welcome her to O'Town. "Nice to know, someone as, chula (Sexy) as you. Will be attending school here." Esai looks at her from head to toe. "My name is Esai. Esai Alvarez."

"Hey, esse. That's my cousin. Don't get shit twisted." Benjamin stands between the two, as he stares Esai, down.

Esai puts his hands up and smirks as he looks at him. "I was just stating the truth, esse. You have a good looking, prima."

Catalina, puts her hand on Benjamin's shoulder. "Hey, vato loco. It's all cool. I'm sure he didn't mean any disrespect." She arcs an eyebrow as she turns to look at Esai. "Isn't that right? Esse."

Esai nods his head. "Right."

"So, Alvarez? You related to Marcus Alvarez?" Catalina smirks as she tilts her head.

"Yea, that's my dad. Know him?"

"I know OF him. Never actually met him, though. I hear he's quite the force to be reckon with. You must use that to your advantage around here."

Esai smiles as he steps back. "It gives me some advantages around here. Nothing wrong with that, though. Is there?"

She let's out a light chuckle. "Not if you want to be known as daddy's boy. Me, personally I'd make sure to let everyone know that me, myself AM a force to be reckon. Not just, daddy! But, that's just me." She smirks as she looks away from him.

"Cat? Eres tu prima?" (Is it you cousin) A group of young girls walk up to them.

"La mera, mera." (The one and only) Catalina hugs one of the girls. "How's life treating you? Eva."

"Good. What brings you to our neck of the woods?" Eva laughs as she looks around the hallway.

"You're looking at Oakland High's new student. I don't think your neck of the woods, is quite ready for this 'Cat'."

"Orale." Eva pats Catalina on her back as she laughs. "They'll soon find out about you."

Another girl walks up to her. "What? This prima, can't get no love?"

"Pinche, Daisy." (Fuicking) Catalina pulls her into a tight hug. "You haven't grown, much. What's going on? Shorty." She chuckles.

"Hey, that's what they call me." She pulls back. "I think it's cool, that you'll be coming here, now. Look, meet the girls... Monica 'Mona' (Doll), Dolores 'Baby D', Annabel 'Annie', and Patricia 'Patty'. Girls this is our cousin Catalina 'Cat' also known as Gata (Cat)." Daisy turns to look at Catalina. "You still, be throwing them hands?"

Catalina puts her fists up. "Ya tu sabes. (You already know) They kind of got me expelled, from sweet ol' Charming High."

The girls laugh as the boys whistle and clap. The bell rings, and soon the hallways get over filled with students.

"Class is out." Benjamin looks at Eva, his sister. "Let's go outside. Get our minds on cloud nine." He smirks at them as he pulls out a joint.

"Vamos. C'mon Cat, time to get some fresh air and some smoke in our longs." Eva links her arm to Catalina's as they walk down the hallway and step outside. "Esai, you should take, Cat for a ride on your bike. She knows how to ride to. Isn't that right? Gata." (Cat)

Esai, looks at Catalina as she nods and smirks at him. "C'mon. I'll take you right now."

"Sorry, but it'll have to be some other time. Monday, maybe?" Catalina takes the joint from Benjamin.

Esai smirks at her. "Whenever you're ready."

The rumble of a motorcycle catches their attention, and they turn to look. "Damn. It's your jefesito. (Dad)" Benjamin points out, to Esai.

"Damn, he's so hot!" Dolores, pushes pass the group of teenagers and looks at Alvarez, as he pulls into the parking lot.

Daisy nods her head in agreement. "Mmmm, Papi chulo." (Sexy Daddy)

Catalina laughs as she looks at her cousin Daisy. "What do you have to offer him? With yo boney ass! At least Baby D, has some extra junk in the trunk."

"Hey! I like my boney ass. Pinche, baby d, has extra junk everywhere!" Daisy points out.

"Hey! It's all good, more for him to love on." Dolores checks herself out.

Esai looks at them. "I don't want to hear none of this. That's my dad, your talking about." He shakes his head, as the girls laugh.

"What's the matter? Esai. Jealous?" Catalina nudges his ribs. "There's enough baby d, to go around." She giggles.

"Pffft. I'm not jealous." He looks at his dad who is rolling up to them. "Shit. He don't look to happy."

Alvarez stops his bike in front of the group of teenagers, and looks at his son. "Why aren't you in class?"

"I was on my way to class, right now." Esai looks down at his hands.

Catalina burst into laughter, as she turns away and looks at the rest of the group. Esai turns to look at her with his brows furrowed. Alvarez, climbs off his bike and walks up to the teenagers. "I hope, you kids stay out of trouble. Next time I won't be bailing no one out from jail. Benny! I hope that's not a joint you have on school campus." Benny shakes his head, as he looks at Alvarez with wide eyes. Alvarez turns to look at the girls and stares Catalina down. "Who are you?"

Catalina smiles at him, as she extends her hand out to him. "I'm Catalina Vellenueva. I'm kind of new here."

Alvarez shakes her hand. "Vellenueva? Are you related to Elena Vellenueva?"

"That's my mother."

Alvarez looks at Catalina in shock. "I never knew she had a daughter. Although I see the resemblance."

"You know her?"

He nods his head and motions her to follow him. "Take a walk with me."

She turns to look at Esai, and her cousins in confusion. They motion for her to go with him, as they to look puzzled. Catalina turns, and follows Alvarez. "Your mom, and I hooked up last year. Didn't last long though, she was to much of a junkie."

"Uh. Wh. She. My mom was here in O'Town?" Catalina looks into his eyes.

"She was. She showed up here last year a month later, we hooked up and three months later, I told her to get lost. About two weeks later, she vanished." He stops walking and faces Catalina. "You look so much like her."

"Just exactly, in what way did you two 'hook' up?" He looks into her eyes without saying a word. "She was just a sweet butt? Ugh!" She turns on her heel.

Alvarez grabs her arm and turns her back around. "I know all about your dad, Chico Vellenueva. I also know that you live in Charming, with SAMCRO. What brings you here?"

Catalina pulls her arm out of his grasp. "I have family here! But it sounds to me like you already know that. Only thing you may not know about me, is that I was expelled from Charming High. It just happened yesterday."

"What did you do?" He takes a step closer to her.

She smirks at him as she shrugs her shoulders. "I think you can look that up, yourself. Mr. King Mayan."

He smirks back at her. "Seems like you know about me."

"More than what you think." She smiles. "It was nice meeting you, señor Alvarez."

"Call me Marcus or just simply Alvarez. Cat. Or can I call you Gatita (Kitten)?" He steps closer to her and removes a strand of hair away from her face.

"Fine by me, Marcus." She winks at him, as she begins to walk backwards towards her cousins and me friends. "I guess we'll be keeping in touch."

 _Catalina's P.O.V._

 _As I made my way back to my friends, all I could think of was my first encounter with Alvarez. I know I shouldn't have walked away alone with him. But it felt like if there was something there. Some kind of connection. I just couldn't think of what exactly it was. All I know is that I would be seeing a lot more of him and I was excited about it. From that day on, I was intrigued and I wanted to know him for him, not just for who everyone saw him as. What kind of problems would he bring me? I don't know and it for sure was the least of my concerns. I guess O'Town, was gonna be more interesting than I had imagined._


	3. Chapter 3

Catalina walks into her classroom, and looks at her teacher, Mrs. Delmar, who looks none to pleased with her. "Mrs. Vellenueva. You're late AGAIN! This is the third time this week." Mrs. Delmar opens her desk chore, and pulls out a paper. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to write you up."

"Whatever." Catalina walks over to her desk, she looks over her shoulder and looks at Monica. "Que onda? Mona." Monica nods her head upward, as she chuckles.

"Sup Cat. I thought you were gonna be a no show today?" Joey, chuckles and turns to look at the teacher.

"Joey, would you want to take a trip to the office?" Mrs. Delmar hands Catalina a detention slip.

"This is bullshit." Catalina murmurs, as she reads the slip.

The class begins to chuckle, as they look at Catalina and Mrs. Delmar. "Excuse me?" Mrs. Delmar looks at Catalina.

"Detention? Really? I'm late to your class, cause I can't stand the look of you! Now I have to spend another hour of my day with YOU?" Catalina sighs heavily. "Don't be a bitch! Just send me to the office instead."

"Get out of my classroom!"

As Catalina gets up, she looks at the teacher and smirks. "My pleasure! Gash." She walks out the classroom and slams the door shut. "What a bitch." She skips down the hall, and stops in front of another classroom door. She looks through the small window, and spots Eva. "Eva!" She waves. Mr. Johnson walks up to the other side of the door and looks at Catalina. "Oh, hi Mr. Johnson. Sup?"

He opens the door. "Why aren't you in class? Cat."

"I think I was sent to the office, but who knows."

"Then go to the office. My students are in the middle of a quiz."

"Quiz? No, shit." She pokes her head in the classroom. "Good luck, prima." She looks at her cousin, Eva.

Another student looks up at Catalina. "Cat. Why must you always interrupt. Some of us are actually here to learn."

Catalina smirks. "Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Veronica Pope! I must of forgotten, that daddy's little princess actually gives a fuck. Guess what though, I don't! At least not about your black ass!"

"Hey! Cat, go to the office. Now!" Mr. Johnson, booms out as he looks at Catalina.

"I was just on my way there." Catalina turns on her heel, and continues to skip her way to the office. As she enters she sees Esai sitting down with his hands hand cuffed in front of him. She examines his face and notices his black eye. "What happened with you? Little Alvarez." She takes a seat next to him, as she looks at him and laughs.

He looks at her and smirks. "Got into it, with Tank. He's been asking for it."

"Donnie 'Tank' Wayne? Laroy's little big brother?" Catalina shakes her head. "That boy ain't right. Your dad is gonna be pissed! Have they called him?" She watches as Esai hangs his head low and nods. She chuckles as she rubs his back. "Don't worry, I'll be present at your funeral."

"Yea. Thanks." Esai looks up at her and smirks. "What are you here for?"

"I don't know how to keep my mouth shut." She shrugs her shoulders. "Let's see what Mr. Duarte has to say, today." She chuckles lightly. "It's only been two months, since I've been attending this school. And I've already visited this office a total of one dozen times."

Esai laughs. "You're crazy, Cat. But that's why I like you. You're cool, different. I like that."

Catalina looks into his eyes and smiles. "You better like me. Seeing as lately you been, making me take the fall for you. Whenever your dad catches us ditching class."

"Hey, it's OK though. He likes you, he won't ever get mad at you. He says your cool, down to earth. Eres firme. Free spirited, crazy. He likes that shit." Esai looks down at his hands. "You're actually the first friend, that he allows in the clubhouse. That says a lot."

Catalina sits up straight, with her chin up high. "I'm just a bad ass ruca!" She chuckles, as she nudges Esai on his ribs. "Your dad. He's a cool vato. I like that he's been watching out for me. It's appreciated."

"Esai!" Alvarez steps in the office. He looks down at his son, and lifts his chin up. "Who were you fighting with?"

"Tank. He's been running his mouth, again. I had to shut him up."

"Did you?"

Esai smirks at his dad. "They have him in the infirmary. What does that say?"

Catalina chuckles and pats Esai on his back. "Get 'em killa." She looks up at Alvarez, and puts a hand over her mouth. She looks away as she tries to control her laughter. "I. I should go look for the principal." She gets up off her seat.

Alvarez puts his hand on her shoulder. "Why are you here?" He looks into her eyes, and notices the amusement in them. "What did you do this time?"

She looks up at the ceiling. "Nothing. The teachers. They don't like me." She bites her bottom lip, as she tries to hold in her laughter. She looks into his eyes and chuckles. "My mouth seems to get me into trouble."

Alvarez looks at her, as he tilts his head. He knows how blunt she can be. It's something that he likes about her. She just needs to know how to control it during school hours. Which is quite a mission impossible, for the young teen. "What's so funny? Gatita."

Catalina puts a straight face on, as she clears her throat. "Nothing." She runs her hand through her hair, and looks away. 'This Vato, drives me crazy. In a good way, though.' She thinks to herself.

Mr. Duarte, walks up to Catalina. "Cat. Mrs. Delmar, tells me that you keep arriving five minutes late to her class and today you were being disrespectful, towards her. You said and I quote... 'This is Bullshit. I can't stand the look of you. Don't be a bitch' and you called her a 'Gash'. Why would you talk to a teacher like that?"

Catalina looks at Alvarez and back at Mr. Duarte. "That's what she gets. The bitch has it out for me. I don't like her. She can suck cock and die."

Esai burst into laughter. Alvarez looks at Catalina sternly and shakes his head. Mr. Duarte grabs her by her arm. "That's it! I've had it..."

Alvarez pushes the principal away from her. "Keep your hands off of her!"

Mr. Duarte motions for security to come in. They grab a hold of Alvarez. "You need to leave the school grounds, Sir."

Catalina runs up to one of the security guards and punches him on his jaw. "Don't touch him!"

The other security guard let's go of Alvarez and grabs Catalina and puts her in hand cuffs. "Call her legal guardians. Mrs. Vellenueva, you are being detained and will be taken to jail for..."

"Assault! I know. Mr. Duarte, you should call Sheriff Unser, why you're at it." Catalina chuckles, as she takes a seat next to Esai. "Just another day in my life."

Alvarez squats down in front of Catalina. "Why did you do that?"

"Because, they shouldn't be touching you like that. I'd do the same for Clay and the rest of SAMCRO. It's disrespectful!" She looks at Esai and smirks. "Wouldn't you have done the same?"

Esai nods his head. "Of course!" He turns to look at his dad. "They shouldn't be putting their hands on you. You were only stating the truth. Mr. Duarte doesn't have the right to be putting his hands on students."

Alvarez looks at Catalina and cups her face. "I'll let Clay know, that I'll be the one to bail you out." In some way, he knew that Catalina has some type of pull on him. He just couldn't quite put his mind onto how, or what it was about her, that made him go out of his way for her.

Catalina, smiled as she nod her head, and looked into his eyes. There was something about him, that she really liked. When the security staff tried to take him out of the school. It made her blood boil. Why? She wasn't sure, but she'd be damned if they thought they would get away with it. She was willing to look out after him, just as he looked out for her.  



	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, everyone!**

 **Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! Follow and favorite.**

 **Till next time, take care. (^_−)**

Alvarez, finishes up signing paper work, to have Catalina bailed out. As he turns around, he spots Clay and Gemma staring him down. He takes a deep breath, and walks over to them. "They should be letting her out, in a few minutes."

Clay looks away, as he nods his head. He didn't like Alvarez, and now his 'princess' was locked up for defending him. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. It had him feeling outraged, to have Alvarez so close to Catalina.

Gemma looked away from Alvarez, and put her hands on Clay's shoulders. "We are going to have a long talk with that child." She whispered in his ear. She looked over her shoulder to look at Alvarez, who was still standing there. "You can go now. We'll make sure she's OK."

"Marcus!" Catalina runs pass, Clay and Gemma, and over to Alvarez. She wraps her arms around his waist and hugs him. "Thank you. This place gives me the creeps." She pulls away, as she chuckles and looks at him.

He cups her face and smiles at her. "You need to promise me, you'll keep your mouth under control. Try and stay out of this place."

She puts her hand up. "Promise."

Gemma clears her throat, causing Catalina to take a step back, and turn to face her. "Let's go, Cat. You have a whole lot of explaining to do. Say goodbye to Alvarez." She pursed her lips, as shook her head. Catalina was growing up, but to Gemma she was still that little girl, who rode around on the back of Jax's bike and called her Mama Gemma. Well she still did call her that, but she obviously wasn't that small child. She was becoming a woman, a beautiful curvy one, at that. Now, there she stood before her, hugging on the King of Mayans. It had her feeling uneasy, she didn't want to think of her princess, falling for someone like him. Not only was he a club rival, but he was also at least 20 years older then Catalina. She stepped closer to Catalina and took her hand in hers. "Thanks Alvarez! Let's go, Catalina!" She quickly pulled her towards her and out the city jail doors.

"We are going to talk about this shit, as soon as we get home!" Clay, stared Catalina down, as she got into Gemma's car. He slammed the car door shut, and watched as Gemma reversed out of the parking lot. "Jesus Christ. What are we going to do with this little woman?"

XoXoXo

Catalina's P.O.V.

On the way back to Gemma's house, all I could think of... Was, what my cousins and friends, would say tomorrow? LoL I know. I should be worried about, what Gemma and Clay would say and do. Right?  
Wrong! I mean come on! I'm sixteen! By the way, my birthday is just around the corner. Two months away! April 1! Yay!  
Anyways, what could they possibly say? Cat, you need to keep your mouth shut! Stay away from Alvarez! Try to keep out of jail! Blah blah blah! I've heard it all before. So whatever.  
And they aren't going to do nothing. They don't believe in grounding their 'princess'. All they can do is have one of the guys escort me to and from school. Easy. Ha!

XoXoXo

After being chewed, and spit out, by her legal guardians, Catalina stepped out the shower and laid on her bed. "What a day." She shifted around until she found a comfortable spot. Once she shut her eyes, her phone vibrated under her pillow. "Ugh! This isn't happening!" She grabbed her phone and smiled when she saw, that it was a text from Alvarez.

** MArCuS**  
'I hope, I didn't get you into too much trouble. Dream con los angelitos. (With the angels)'

She bites on her bottom lip, as she smirks and let's out a small sigh. "Marcus Alvarez. Catalina Alvarez? Vellenueva-Alvarez. Catalina Vellenueva-Alvarez. Yea, why not? It could happen." She giggles slightly. "Jesus Christ. What am I saying? I couldn't be Esai's step mom." She takes a deep breath, and once again gets herself comfortable. "Whatever." She bangs on her wall. "Goodnight, Mama Gemma! Goodnight Clay!"

"Goodnight princess!" They yell back in union.

XoXoXo

Oakland High School Cafeteria

"Girl, you are crazy! Hitting a school guard!" Dolores laughs hysterically, as she slaps Catalina on her back. "I wish I could've seen that!"

"Cat, got some balls!" Johnny, chuckles as he takes a seat on top of the table. "Hey, Esai. I heard Tank got a broken jaw. That's what that fool gets. He was always running his damn mouth."

Esai puts his burger down, and wipes his mouth. "Fool, don't even know what hit him. But damn bitch didn't learn his lesson. Laroy, went looking for my dad, before school started. Niners, better be ready for war, if that's what they want."

"Fuck those putos! Mayans are going to go hard on them, if they don't back the fuck up." Benjamin, stands up and looks down at the group of teens.

"That's my baby, talking." Annabel walks over to Benjamin, and wraps her arms around him. "You look even hotter, when you talk like that."

"Damn, Annie. Let my primo breathe." Catalina laughs. "I think I over ate. We should go to the back of the building and smoke some greenery."

"Hell yea. Vamos!" Joey gets up from his spot, as he claps his hands together. The rest of the teens get up and begin to walk out the cafeteria.

XoXoXo

"Shit, homie that's some good shit." Dolores passes the joint to Patricia, as she looks at Mark. "Where you score that good good from?"

"Mr. king Mayan himself. Him, Esai and me were toking it up last night. I asked him if I could buy some from him, and well now here we are. Smoking that shit up."

"Speaking of el diablo. (the devil) Here he comes now." Eva points in the direction, where Alvarez is rolling up to them.

"Aw, shit. Damn, fool your dad is always catching us." Benjamin, looks at Esai as he puts the joint off.

"Let, Cat talk to him." Daisy, gently pushes her, towards the front of the group. Everyone else agrees and also begins to push Catalina to the front, as they stand behind her.

"Man, fuck you guys." Catalina ends up, front and center. She looks into Alvarez eyes and smiles. "Ummm. Hey there Marcus. Sup?"

Alvarez looked at the teens standing behind Catalina and shook his head. He noticed how the group of teens would always, put Catalina in front of him, to do the explaining. But today he wasn't to look to lecture the teens. He was just stopping by, to get a high with them. Seeing as they immediately pushed Catalina to the front of the group, he thought she would want to get out of school and go for a ride instead. He looked at Catalina. "Want to go for a ride? Gatita."

"Hell yes!" She turns to look at her friends. "Adios, fuckers!" She climbs onto the back, as she and Alvarez chuckle and roll out.

The teens watched as they rolled out and looked at each other puzzled. "Really?" Esai looked at his friends. "What just happened here?"

"Looks like your dad, wants to pop that cherry!" Patricia high fives Dolores, as they laugh hysterically.

"Hey!" Benjamin gets in front of them. "That's my little cousin you're talking about."

"My dad wouldn't go for Cat. Well, he would but. But not until she turns eighteen. At least. He won't go down for statutory rape." Esai looks at Benjamin, as he snatches the joint from him.

"Thanks. I feel so much better." Benjamin looks towards the street. "Your dad, esse. He really needs to, NOT try and get into my cousin's pants. That shit, don't fly straight with me."

"You gonna tell my dad, that? Go for it fool." Esai laughs. "He'll just knock your ass out." He takes a hit from the joint. "Just drop this. Plus IF Cat, don't want shit to go down. It won't."

"Looks like she won't mind. Though." Daisy smirks. "I wonder where they went?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, everybody!**

 **I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I do have 4 kids to take care of, and since they are on vacation i have them 24/7. LoL But come Tuesday they will go back to school, and I'll have plenty of free time to write my stories and update a lot more.**

 **Thanks so much for the reviews, PM'S, favorites and follows! ;***

 **Till next time, take care! :)**

 **P.S HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

April 1, 2013 CATALINA'S 17th Birthday!

Gym Class

"Give me two more laps, Cat! Let this be a lesson! You will NOT be talking back to me!" Coach McAllen yelled out, as she watched Catalina run around the track.

Catalina had been ignoring the coach, and talking to Patricia instead. So, when coach McAllen told her to 'Shut up and to drop and give her fifty.' Catalina turned to look at her, and proceeded to call her a perverted dyke. Therefore, she was now having to run around the track a total of ten times.

"Two and a half miles later, and I am pumped! What do you want me to do now?" Catalina jogs up to the coach, as she smirks. "I need a shower. I'm ALL sweaty, wet and sticky."

"Go Cat!" Coach McAllen looked at Catalina from head to toe, before turning on her heel and walking away.

"Damn, girl. You just love pissing that dyke, off." Patricia walks over to Catalina, as she laughs. "So. Big party tonight, huh? I'm still shocked that Alvarez, is throwing a party for you in his clubhouse. That'll be the first time I ever seen the inside. What you give him? Lo traes loco, por ti." (You have him, crazy for you)

Catalina smirks, as she tilts her head. "It's what I DIDN'T give him, that has him like that. God, only knows how bad I want him. But we'll have to wait and see, just how bad he really wants to make me his."

"Oh my God! Are you telling me that, he's gonna be your first? You really gonna wait, till your eighteen? You que tu, I'd go for it already. Why wait? Nobody has to know. Plus, who would be stupid enough to say something? You know?"

"I'm not waiting to turn eighteen, Patti. I'm just seeing how long it takes for him to break and just give it to me." Catalina links her arm to Patricia's as they walk over to the showers. "Who knows, it could be tonight." She let's a long deep sigh out. "But, he might be the one, waiting for me to turn eighteen. I can wait! I wan't him to be my first, I've made up my mind. Just gotta play the waiting game, now."

Patricia let's out a whistle. "Damn it, girl. You really like this vato. I mean to let him be your first and maybe even your last. I know him, he's been my neighbor, since I was a baby. If he really likes you and you give him your virginity. Chances are that you will be his and ONLY his, forever! That vato, don't play with what's HIS. Don't say I didn't warn you."

 _Catalina's P.O.V._

 _His? I know to most girls, that would be like a huge sign to back off. But for me it was more like a shove, closer to him. I didn't mind being his! I actually liked the idea, but one thing is for sure. Once he declares me as his, I will declare HIM as mine and only MINE! All the other bitches and sweet butts, will fear me. That's a promise! Don't mess with what's mine!_

XoXoXo

"Happy birthday, Cat." Esai, gives a Catalina a hug. "Party tonight at the clubhouse! At what time do you think, SAMCRO will let you come back this way, tonight?"

"I'll just sneak away from them. Once they get to drinking and hanging around the sweet butts, they'll be less careful with me. That's when I'll text you and you can scoop me up." Catalina looks towards the school parking lot and spots her ride. "Shit! I can't believe they send the prospect, to pick me up."

"He's cute!" Eva looks at the prospect. "Really cute!"

"That's Juice, he's Porto Rican. He's cool, bit of goof, but cool. Oh, and he's really smart with his technology. I'll introduce you to him, next time."

"They still have someone picking you up? I thought they'd be over it by now." Benjamin chuckles as he looks at his cousin Catalina.

"Hell no! Jax, won't let it go! He is really pissed. It's not the part of ditching school, it's the fact that he caught me riding around with Alvarez." She shrugs her shoulders. "Hopefully today will be the last day, of this bullshit. Well I'll see you guys tonight. Arato." (Later)

As Catalina gets in the truck with Juice, Alvarez pulls into the school parking lot, and watches her as she drives off. He walks over to Esai, and group of teens. "Who did Cat, leave with?"

"SAMCRO's new prospect. Ummm. Juice, I believe she said was his name." Esai, looks at his dad and smirks. "I'll go pick her up tonight. Don't worry."

Alvarez looks at his son and nods his head. "Let's go to the clubhouse. You kids want a party? You can clean, and get everything ready."

"Aw, man! I hate cleaning!" Joey blurts out. He looks at Alvarez and his eyes go wide. He puts his hands up, as to surrender. "But I'll do it. I, I'll do it."

XoXoXo

SAMCRO Clubhouse

"Happy birthday!" They all shouted, as Gemma walked out with a cake, and placed it in front of Catalina. "Make a wish, princess!"

"I love you guys!" Catalina closes her eyes as she makes her wish and blows out her candles. "Let the party begin!"

"That's my baby!" Happy lifts her up and spins her around. "I can't believe you're 17! Practically all a woman now!"

"Tio, you've been saying that for my past three birthdays now! Is that a tear, I see?" Catalina chuckles as she wipes it away.

"No. I got something in my eye!" He quickly places a kiss on her head and walks away.

"Hey wee lass! Happy birthday my love." Chibs cups her face and places a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks, Tio Filip. I'm gonna step outside for a minute." Catalina walks out the clubhouse, and sits in the middle of the ring. It was her favorite spot. She spend many of her childhood years in that ring. Sitting there brought back memories of her father, in some way she felt his spirit was right there. She could feel it. "Another birthday without you daddy. I miss you so much."

Jax, walked out the clubhouse and spotted Catalina in the ring. "Sup, princess?" He sat by the edge of the ring and lit up a cigarette.

"Not much prince charming. I mean prince OF Charming." She scooted closer to him, as she chuckled. "I'm surprised, NOT to see some random sweet butt, clinched on your side."

He smirked as he turned to look at her. "Me too, kid. Me too." As he took a drag of his cigarette, he looked into her eyes. "Next school year, you'll be a senior. I'm proud of you. Chico, would've been so proud, walking around with his chest extra puffed out." He chuckles as he thought of his father's old friend.

"Yea, he would. He would've been hollering about how his princesita (little princess) accomplished, something that only a handful of the Vellenueva's have done. Vato, was wild." She giggles as she looks out into the parking lot. "I miss those nights, as a little girl. When I would sit in this ring and wait for him to come home from a club run. Till that one night. Everyone came back, but him."

Jax wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, you shouldn't be thinking like that. Not on your birthday. C'mon I'll invite you to a shot of tequila. And I don't do tequila to well."

"No. You don't." Catalina chuckles as she jumped off the ring. "Let's go drink some tequila."

XoXoXo

Catalina runs out the TM gates, smiles when she sees Esai waiting for her. "C'mon let's get out of here, before someone comes out."

"Nice outfit. Looking extra good, birthday girl." Esai looks at her tight short shorts, and tank top revealing plenty of the twins.

"Shut up fool." She slaps his arm. "Orale, let's roll."

Mayans Clubhouse

Catalina and Esai walk in the clubhouse, laughing at some sweet butt they seen puking her guts out, outside. "That bitch is fucked up, homie." Catalina links her arm to Esai's.

"We are chilling by one of the pool tables in the back." Esai lifts Catalina and puts her over his shoulder. "Look who I just scooped up." He spanks her butt, before setting her down on the pool table.

"Fucking Esai. You play to much, fool." She giggles, as she greets her friends. "Man, don't tell me you guys haven't popped bottles." She stands up on the pool table. "What the fuck? Yo! Look it, since it's my 17th birthday, WE are ALL taking at least 17 shots!" She looks over to the bar. "Carlos!" (The bartender) "Bring us a bottle of your best tequila!"

"Damn girl. You're talking about getting us fucked up tonight!" Dolores chuckles, as she looks up at Catalina.

"Hey! If any of you are scared GO TO CHURCH! With yo scary ass! It's my fucking birthday, and I got my homies with me. I want to party! Nothing wrong with that!"

"Well let's party then, prima!" Benjamin takes the bottle from Carlos and starts pouring shots. "Birthday girl gets the first shot."

"After these shots, we should step outside and get high as a kite!" Joey shouts out before taking his shot. "Aw, shit. That burns."

"None of that shit! Man up, fool. We got 16 more shots to go." Esai, laughs as he stands next to Catalina on the pool table. "Cheers to you, chula!"

Catalina looks into his eyes and notices something different about them. She can see the lust, and desire he has for her. She smirked at him. "Cheers chulo."

As the teens finished their shots and smoked until their lungs had enough, they sat around the pool table, and laughed about anything and everything. Catalina sat up next to Eva and Esai. "I'm so fucking wasted right now."

"Girl, I don't even know if I'm more drunk or more high. Pfffft!" Eva laughed, and leaned on Catalina. "Oh, hey. Look it, there goes the king of the clubhouse."

The teens watch as Alvarez walks out from the dorm rooms, with a sweet butt clinched to his arm. He looks around and spots the teens looking at him. "Get out of here, Gina." He pushes the sweet butt away from him. "Talk to you some other time." He walks over to the teens.

"Here he comes." Catalina laughs as she crawls towards the middle of the pool table, and pours herself another shot. "Baby D! Take a shot with me home girl. Here."

"I don't think I can. Tell Patti." Dolores nudges Patricia, causing her to fall over. "Pffft. This ruca is fucked up yo."

Catalina burst into laughter. "Man you bitches suck. Annie is in one of the rooms with my cousin. Daisy is getting fucked by some Mayan. You can't drink no more. Patti is far to gone and Eva, I don't think she can handle another drop. I guess I'm doing this solo."

"Gatita. I'll take a shot with you." Alvarez looks at her.

She looks over her shoulder and looks into his eyes. "I wanted one of my home girls. Maybe you can tell GINA to take a shot with me." She chuckles as she takes both shots, back to back. "Esai! Chulo, baby." She wraps her arms around Esai. "I thought you said you were gonna show me something, tonight. What is it?"

Esai quickly looks at his dad and clears his throat. "Um. What?" He looks at Catalina and gently pushes her away. "I don't remember saying that."

Catalina furrowed her brows. "Yea. You did." She looks at Eva. "Right, prima? Esai said that shit." Eva nods her head and looks at Esai. Catalina looks at him as well and slaps the back of his head. "You see fool. What is it? Or what did you mean by it?"

Esai gets off the pool table. "Nothing. I was..."

"Go to the house, Esai!" Alvarez looks sternly at his son.

"Ummm. Give me a ride home, Esai." Eva jumps off the pool table. "Later, prima."

"You bitch! Why are you leaving me?" Catalina looks at Eva and Esai, as they walk out.

Alvarez stands in front of Catalina, and places his hands on her thighs. "Having fun? Gatita."

 _Catalina's P.O.V._

 _Jesus Christ! His hands on my thighs, lit a fire within me. My head spun out of control, I was speechless. His touch made my body feel things, that I've never felt before. If he brings his hands just a bit higher, there's no telling what I would do. Not like I know much about sex, but I'm sure it comes naturally. Right?_

 _Fuck! I'm so screwed! I'm sure he feels just how nervous, he has made me. How do I get out of this? Do I want to get out of this? No, of course not. I want him, to make me his right on this pool table. Just do what you want with me Marcus Alvarez. Fuck me! Oh, God what am I thinking?_

 _He's not going to want me. He has Gina. Gina the most beautiful, non junkie, sweet butt in the history of sweet butts. And she really liked him. She's told me before. Why would he want some inexperienced teen? Whatever, get the fuck over it, Catalina._

"Yes. I am, thank you very much." She reaches over for the tequila bottle behind her. "Shot?"

"If it's OK with you?"

She laughs as she pours two shots. "Why wouldn't it be OK with me?"

"Earlier, you didn't want me to take a shot with you. You told me to get Gina to take a shot with you." He picked up a shot and smirked at her.

"I did? Sorry, I don't know what I was saying. Cheers."

"Cheers to you. Gatita. You looking good, tonight."

"Don't I always?" She giggles as they take their shots. "I'm sorry, don't answer that. I forgot I'm not with my homies."

"No. It's OK." He intertwined his fingers onto the back of her hair, as he leaned closer to her. "You always look good. Gatita. You're going to be one hell of a woman. One fine looking woman."

Catalina bites on her bottom lip, as she smirks and looks into his eyes. "You really think so?"

Alvarez smirks and closes the gap between them. Gently pulling her head back, by her hair, as he passionately kissed her. He felt her part her lips causing him to pull her body closer to his. He breaks the kiss and steps back. "Good night, Gatita. I'll have one of my boys take you home."

Catalina watched him as he walked away. 'What the fuck? Did that just happen? Holy shit!' She runs her fingers over her lips. "My God. I want him."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone!**

 **Another chapter yay! LoL**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, favorite, and follows!**

 **Till next time, take care! :)**

Catalina's P.O.V.

As the sun rose, and began to stream through the cracks of my blinds. I quickly got up and hung a blanket over them. It was much to early, and I had a hang over from hell. My head was pounding, my stomach was in knots, and the feeling of nausea was starting to get to me.

I laid back down and wrapped myself in my blankets. As I shut my eyes, fighting back the urge to let the contents of my stomach out. Their was a loud banging at my door, followed by the sound of a very angry Clay Morrow. "Shit." I knew I had it coming, but really? At 6:35 in the morning? That was a new record even for, Clay.

I was going to have to hear him talk shit all day, so I decided on not opening the door. You know, just dragging it out. At least he didn't know about Alvarez kissing me. What a kiss, it was. It's all I dreamed about. When would it happen again? Ugh! I wish it would happen soon. Marcus Alvarez had me feeling all types of ways, all I wanted was to have him next to me. Maybe, I could sneak away from my SAMCRO family again, today.

XoXoXo

The for flew open, and Clay stomped right over to Catalina's bed. He looked down at her as she crossed his arms over his chest. "Where the hell did you take off to last night?" He stares her down, and watches as she slowly sits up. He realized her face was not the face of a child anymore. As much as he hated to admit it, she was becoming a woman. A very beautiful attractive woman at that. He would be damned if he was going to let some punk he didn't know her with his princess. "Well! Where were you? Cat!"

"Oh, good morning to you to, Clay. A glass of water and some crackers would be much appreciated."

"Quit the crap! And tell me WHERE YOU WERE?!"

Catalina, looks away as she fiddles with her blankets. "I had a friend pick me up, and take me to. The. Mayans. Clubhouse."

"What?!" He snarled as he leaned in closer to her. "What is with you and the Mayans? Are you seeing when of them?!"

"Eww! No. I don't even talk to any of them. I was just there with my cousins and some friends."

"Was Alvarez, there?"

"Ummm. Yea. He was there."

"Look at me, Cat. And listen very carefully. If I find out, that you so much even blink an eye at Alvarez. I will kill him! You stay away from that clubhouse and FAR away from Alvarez! Do you understand me?"

"But..."

"But?!" He pulls the blankets away from her and grabs her by her arms. "There's no buts! You stay away from him! Or else! Don't make me do something that I would regret!" As he releases his hold, he pushes her back down onto her bed. "I don't want to hear you speak of Alvarez, again!" He storms out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"He can't do that." Catalina jumps out of bed and runs to her bathroom. Just making it in time to the cold porcelain seat, to spill her stomach contents. "Too much tequila."

She hears a soft knock at the door. "Hey, sweetheart. "Gemma walks over to her, and helps her pull her hair away from her face. "I'm sorry about, Clay. You know how he can get. Always acting like he was never once a young, angry, hormone raging, teenager." She helps Catalina up and gets the shower started for her. "C'mon. Take yourself a nice hot shower, and come see me in the kitchen. We need to talk."

'Shit. Did she know something? It wouldn't surprise me if she did. This is Gemma Teller, we're taking about. She knows EVERYTHING.' Catalina stepped into the shower, letting the hot water run down her body. She hears her phone ring in her room and quickly steps out to get it. A big smile spreads across her face, as she steps back into the shower and flips the phone open. "Hello."

"Good morning, Gatita." Alvarez smooth voice comes through the other end of the phone. "I happen to be in Charming, on a small club run. I was wondering if I could scoop you up, once I'm done here."

"Of course you can. I'll just finish showering and get ready."

"Are you in the shower, as we speak?"

"Um, yea."

"Is my Gatita all wet?"

Catalina clears her throat as she blushes and tries to hold back her laughter. "Where should we meet up at?"

Alvarez chuckles. "You didn't answer my question."

"Yea. I'm all wet and soapy to."

"Meet me at the park, by the picnic tables in two hours. I have something I want to show you."

Catalina giggles. "Really? And just exactly what do you want to show? Your Gatita."

He clears his throat. "You're bad, but I like that. See you in two hours, mi (my) Gatita."

"Arato." (Later) She hangs up the phone, as she bites on her bottom lip. 'How do I get to the park without Clay finding out?' As she plans her escape, she finishes showering and gets dressed.

She looks at herself in the mirror, as she gives herself a once over. She wore a pair of cut off blue jean shorts, a white tube top and a dark blue plaided button up shirt, with just the very top button buttoned up. Her hair had been bowed dried and let down. Her make was simple with winged eye liner. She pulled her dark blue chucks on and ran to the kitchen. "Orale, mama Gemma. You made a grand slam breakfast."

Gemma turned to face Catalina. "Wow! You remind so much of how your parents use to dress. Cholo style." She chuckles, as she put a plate down for Catalina. "I never understood that way of dressing. But you seem to pull it off. Sit. You must be hungry."

"That I am. Gemma, can I go to the park afterwards? Please."

Gemma smirked her lips as she looked down at the princess. "Only if you let the prospect take you. He's parked outside. Clay must've sent him."

"That's fine. I gotta go." Catalina chugs her orange juice and rushes towards the door. "Love you, mama Gemma."

"You didn't even touch your food." Gemma watches as Catalina rushes out the door. She shakes her head. "This child has something going on. Pffft. Boys!"

XoXoXo

Catalina climbs off the bike, as she hands Juice back his helmet. "Thanks Juice. Um, you can go now."

"What? No. I'm afraid I can't. Clay instructed me, to stay with you all day."

"Um. C'mon you're not going to tell me, that you actually listen to, Clay? He really isn't that scary."

"Says you! He will kill me in a second, if I don't follow his instructions." He climbs off his bike and smiles, his big smile at Catalina. "So, what's going on here? I bet I can swing higher than you."

Catalina laughs. "Nothing is going on. And you're on!" She runs to the swings as Juice follows her. "I'm going to swing higher and when I jump off I'm going to land further then you."

"Nuh, uh! Watch I'm a PROFESSIONAL at this." He chuckles, as he proceeds to swing higher and higher.

"I'm beating you Juicy boy!" Catalina chuckles. "Ready to see my five star landing?"

"No. You are fixing to witness my gold Olympic award landing!"

They both jump off together, with Juice landing first and Catalina landing just a second after. She lands on the same spot as Juice, causing him to fall back on his back and her falling on top of him. They both laugh uncontrollably.

"I think I won." Juice states as he tries to control his laughter.

Catalina sits up on top of him, as she slaps his chest. "Nuh, uh! I won." She chuckles as she pulls her hair back, and looks in front of her. She spots Alvarez quickly walking towards her and Juice. "Oh, shit." She quickly gets up off of Juice.

"What? What is it? Cat." Juice quickly gets up and follows her gaze. "Aw. Shit!" He turns to look at her. "Is he really your boyfriend?" He watches as Catalina simply shrugs her shoulders. "Oh, boy. I'm dead. Thanks, Cat."

"Shhh. Just be cool." She quickly puts a smile on. "Hi, Marcus."

Juice extends his hand out to Alvarez. "Um, hi Mr. Alvarez. I'm Juice."

Alvarez stares Juice down, as he takes Catalina's hand in his and pulls her close to him.

"Um. I. I was just. Leaving." Juice slowly turns on his heel and walks away.

"What is he doing with you?" Alvarez faces Catalina.

"Nothing. We were just swinging and we fell on each other."

Alvarez wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him. With his free hand he runs his hand through her hair. "I'm going to make you mine. Everyone in California will know it." He crashes his lips to hers, and passionately kisses her.

Catalina wraps her arms around the back of his neck, and deepens the kiss. He slowly breaks the kiss and looks into her eyes. "C'mon I want to give you something." They walk over to his bike, and he leans onto it. He reaches in the pocket on the inside of his kutte and pulls out a little black box. "I saw this and instantly thought your face. Looked just as beautiful." He places the little box into her hands.

Catalina, while feeling butterflies in her stomach, opens the box. In it was a rose gold ring with a diamond on the center and other small diamonds going around it. She looked up at him. "It's beautiful. Thanks. But why? What does this mean?"

He takes the ring out of the box and takes her hand in his. "Why? Because I really like you, Catalina and I want you to be mine. What it means..." He slides the ring onto her wedding finger. "It's a promise. Promise, to wait until you become of age, to make you mine. And for you to promise to me that you will wait for me till then. Once that happens you will be all mine and only mine. You'll be my Gatita, and I'll be..."

"My king. I promise I'll stay pure and wait for you. Only you. I'm already yours and yours only." She smiles as she looks down at her new ring.

Alvarez lifts her chin up and places a kiss on her lips. "Gatita, chula." He wraps his arms around her, as she wraps her arms around him. "Go, back to Oakland with me." He feels Catalina nod her head and smiles, as places a kiss on her head. "Vamos." (Let's go)


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, everyone!**

 **FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPTER! LoL Read, enjoy and review.**

 **Till next time, take care! ;)**

"Nice ring, Cat!" Daisy gazes at the ring on Catalina's finger, as she holds her hand in hers. "Damn. I always tried getting with Alvarez, and you come here and make him all crazy for you, like nothing. Lucky ass."

"Well her 'ass' isn't that lucky. He hasn't popped it yet." Dolores laughs, as she spanks Catalina's booty. "La Mayan Reina!" (The Mayan Queen)

"Whatever. Jealous, bitches!" Catalina chuckles. "You two better stop eyeing MY MAN down. Or I'm gonna have to whoop some ass." She smiles as she sits down. "I'm hungry! This school food is disgusting."

"You could say that again. We should go across the street, get some burgers." Benjamin suggested.

"I'm down for that. Let's go." Esai states walking towards the cafeteria doors. Catalina runs up to him, and jumps on his back. Esai, laughs. "You know you aren't all that light?"

Catalina pouts as she slaps the back of his head. "Whatever. I don't feel like walking, so you are gonna carry me over there. Do as your told 'son'."

Everyone laughs as they walk out the school. "Yes, mother dearest. So what are we doing this summer? School will be out in a few weeks. I still can't believe I'm graduating."

"Aren't we all surprised!" Catalina laughs at Esai. "Can't wait for you and Benny's graduation party. Are you guys still planning on having it at the clubhouse?"

"Yea." Esai nods his head. "We're here, Cat."

She gets off of his back and walks in to the restaurant. "Cat!" She turns to see who is calling her. Her eyes focus on Victor Cruz better known as 'El loco' (The Crazy Guy). He was a part of the Byz Lats street gang. "Shit." She murmurs under her breath.

"I was hoping I'd run into you. How you been? Chula." He puts his arm around her shoulders.

"I've been better." She slowly gets away from him and walks up to the cash register. "Let me get a number 4 with jalapeños, and extra bacon and cheese please."

As the rest of her friends order their food, Catalina looks at Victor. "You should go, Loco."

"Cat. C'mon let me join you for lunch."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Loco. Plus I'm here with my friends and cousins." She walks over to one of the longer tables and take a seat. She looks up at Loco, who is standing next to her. "Please, Loco. Go."

Daisy and Eva sit on either side of Catalina. Eva nudges her and birds towards Loco. "Sup, Loco? How you been? Isn't that your leader, Nero, standing over there?"

Loco quickly turns, and spots Nero walking up towards him. "Sup, ese?"

Nero shakes his head. "Don't! What have I told you about coming around, Gata..." He turns to look at Catalina. "If the rumors are true? About you and Alvarez..." He stares Loco down. "That'll bring, some kind of heat... That I don't want!"

With that said, Alvarez walks in to the restaurant and immediately spots Catalina, Loco and Nero.

"Shit." Nero turns to look at Loco and shakes his head. He turns to look at Alvarez who is now standing in front of them, staring Loco down.

"What are you doing on my turf?"

Loco smirks. "I was just saying hi, to GATITA."

Alvarez tries reaching over to Loco, but Nero stops him. "I'll get him away from here, and away from Gata. I'll make sure he learns his lesson."

"Make sure he stays away for good, or I'll make sure he disappears for good."

Nero nods his head as he backs away. "Let's go, Loco!"

Alvarez turns to look at Catalina. "We need to talk. Now!" He turns on his heel, as Catalina gets up to follow him out the restaurant.

"I didn't know he would be here..."

"Why are you not in school?! What did we talk about?! Gatita."

"That I need to watch my back. Because everyone would soon know about, US. But..."

"There's no buts, Gatita. This is it, your new life. There will be people out to hurt you, to get to me. You need to stay in school during school hours and after school stay close to me or one of my men. Is that clear?"

Catalina looks down at her feet. "Yea. OK."

He lifts her chin up and looks into her eyes. "I'm sorry for raising my voice at you. I just don't want to see you get hurt. Eres mi Gatita. (You are kitten)" He leans in and places a gentle kiss on her lips.

She caresses his face as she smiles. "Mi Rey. (My king)"

As they show each other love and affection, a couple walks out the restaurant and shakes their heads as the see the display in front of them. Catalina looks at them. "What the fuck are you looking..."

"Shhh... Gatita. Leave them alone." He cups her face and smirks. "What am I going to do with you?"

Catalina smirks. "Love me!" She chuckles as she wraps her arms around the back of his neck. "Take me to the clubhouse with you. Please."

"OK. Let's roll out."

XoXoXo

MAYANS CLUBHOUSE

As Catalina lays on a pool table, while smoking as joint, Gina walks up to her. "Cat? May I talk to you for a minute? Outside."

Catalina lifts up her head, looks at Gina and rolls her eyes as she lays her head back down. "What would you want to talk to me about?" She takes another drag of the joint and looks up at Gina. Gina was just a sweet butt, Alvarez's main sweet butt, BUT according to Catalina that would soon be history and Gonna would have to get over it one way or another.

Gina looked down at Catalina. "It's important."

"Look... Gi-Na! If it's Marcus you want to talk about, then just speak! Don't try to be around the bushes with me! I seriously don't have time for that." She sits up and faces Gina eye to eye. "Go on... Say what you gotta say."

Gina looks around and takes a deep breath. "Alright then... What are you doing with Marcus? Didn't I make it clear before, that he was mine?! I care about him and damn it! I love him!"

Catalina hops off the pool table and stares Gina down. She smirks and flips her hair back. "Wow! How long has it been, that he's been fucking you? A year? Yet, you don't have shit from him... Not even his WORD that he would make you something else other then just a sweet butt. Face it Gina, you don't have nothing to offer him. Other then pussy, and we ALL know he's had... no EVERYONE has had that."

Gina's eyes go wide. "Who the hell do you think you are? You don't talk to me that..."

"Save it hussie! I may be with Marcus, but that does not mean I need him or his club to take out the trash for me. I'm not the one you want to mess with. For I take care of my own dirty work. Never forget that!" Catalina leans in to Gina's ear. "I'll torture you in ways you never thought manageable. I will be respected, feared, and a force to be reckon!" She steps back and cups Gina's face. "Stay away from what belongs to me." She winks at her and walks away.

 _Catalina's P.O.V_

 _I'll be damned if these whores think they are gonna try to intimidate me. I won't be the one, not today not ever! I'll prove myself to them and any mother fucker who dares to try me. I will show them just how much I am worthy to sit on the MAYAN QUEEN THROWN! Right next to my King. The Mayan king and his QUEEN, taking over north California!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone!**

 **Here's another chapter, read, envoy, and review! Don't forget to follow and favorite!**

 **Till next time, take care. :)**

Last Day Of School

"So next week is Benny and Esai's graduation party. It's going to be at the Mayans clubhouse at 8. Make sure you guys get there early!" Annabel hands the teens invitations. "My man Benny looks so cute in his cap and gown!"

"Suck him up already." Catalina laughs as she nudges Annabel.

"Whatever. Suck up your man! Bitch." Annabel chuckles as she playfully pushes Catalina.

"Um, OK I don't know about anyone else BUT I sure don't want to hear none of this." Johnny waves the girls off. "About the party, what food is going to be served? Cause you know I gotta eat!"

Annabel tilts her head as she looks at Johnny. "Damn, fool is that all you think of? Maybe you should lay off that weed, some."

"Aw, c'mon Annie. It's all good. I was just wondering..."

"They're having a buffet, vato." Catalina interrupts him. "Hey, Baby D. I'm gonna ride with you to your carton. (House)."

Dolores crosses her arms across her chest. "Are you sure? Last time you said that, Alvarez showed up to my house before us and waited for you and took you to his house. You still haven't told us what you two did... All alone in his house."

"Damn. I ain't gotta tell you shit! So, can I go to your house, or what?"

"Yea. It's cool with me. Annie are you going with us?"

"Um not today. I'm going to Benny's." Annabel hooks her arm to Dolores.

"You and my primo have been together for three years now. Are you two getting married?" Catalina smiles as she looks at Annabel.

Annabel smiles as she shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. I mean it would be nice. I love Benjamin! But I don't know if he would want to get married."

Catalina wraps her arm around Annabel shoulders. "Sure he does. He's crazy about you, Annie. You'll see, when you least expect it he'll be down on one knee proposing to you."

The girls laugh as they walk out the school and meet up with Daisy, Eva and Esai.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight?" Esai asks the girls.

"Get drunk..." Dolores says.

"Get high..." Annabel adds on.

"Get into some trouble..." Daisy laughs.

"End up behind bars..." Eva smirks.

"And call my man to bail us out." Catalina burst into laughter.

Esai laughs as he shakes his head. "Sounds like a plan. I'll see you locas, laters."

BABY D'S HOUSE

"Dolores! I don't want your friends to be here to long. So, do what you gotta do and get out. I'm having company over tonight and I don't need you teenagers to ruin it, for me!" Dolores mom turns on her heel and slams the for shut.

"Your mom's a whore, and a bitch!" Catalina flops down on the couch as she looks up at Dolores. "Roll one up, baby d."

Dolores sits at the dinner table and begins to roll up a joint. "The hell with my mother! All she does is bitch. Always bitching about my friends. Damn puta! (Whore)"

Catalina chuckles as she reaches for her phone and checks her text messages.

"Don't tell me Alvarez is already bugging? Tell him that it's girl time to fuck off."

"I recorded you baby d. I'll just let him hear it for himself."

Dolores eyes go wide. She clears her throat. "That's not funny, homie!"

Catalina laughs as she walks over to Dolores. "I'm kidding! I would never do that to my girls. I need to call mama Gemma, let her know where I'm at." Catalina steps outside as she dials Gemma's number.

"Cat? Where are you? Baby."

"I'm at baby D's. What's up? Why the emergency text?"

"Clay and the guys ran into some trouble with the Chinese. We are going into a lock down. I need you back at the clubhouse. I'll send Juice to get you."

"Lock down?! Are you serious? C'mon Gemma I'll be safe here in O'Town. I..."

"This isn't up for discussion, Cat! Juice is on his way to get you!" Gemma hangs up the phone.

"Ugh! Fuck my life!" Catalina stomps back into the house and looks at Dolores. "SAMCRO is gonna be the death of me! I need to call Marcus."

Dolores passes Catalina the joint. "Sounds like you need this. Why don't you just move in with Alvarez, or one of us? I mean you only got one year of school left and by next summer you'll be la Reina de los Mayans. (The Mayans Queen)"

 _Catalina's P.O.V_

 _Move out of Gemma's? Why didn't I think of this sooner? But no, I wouldn't move in with Marcus, that'll be to much temptation. I can always move in with Eva and Benny. That is if Benny doesn't move out over the summer. I can even move in with Daisy. Yea, Daisy._

 _What would Marcus, have to say? That's a whole different ball game. He just might not like the idea. Ugh! All this thinking is causing me a headache._

 _Damn, Juice! He's on his way here. Wonder if I call Marcus would he make it here before Juicy boy. I really don't feel like being on lock down. Especially not at the SAMCRO'S clubhouse! How would I see my King?_

The sound of her phone ringing draws her out of her thoughts. She looks at her phone and smiles as she answers. "I was just thinking of you, my king."

"I hope so. I'm heading towards Baby D's to scoop you up. Be ready."

"Um, Juice is on his way over here. SAMCRO is going on lock down."

"What? No... You're not going over there. I'll keep you safe. Don't leave with Juice!" Alvarez hangs up his phone and starts up his bike.

Catalina smokes the last of the joint as she looks at Dolores. "This day just keeps getting interesting."

The rumble of a motorcycle catches their attention, and they step outside. They see Juice getting off his bike.

"Que onda? (What's up) Juice. Want to chief it up?" Catalina shakes a baggie of weed in front of Juice.

He shakes his head and smirks. "I'm just here to take you back to the clubhouse. Please don't make this hard on me, Cat."

Catalina crosses her arms across her chest as she pursed her lips. "Ummm, you're making this hard on yourself. Who's bad side would you rather be on? Gemma's or Alvarez's?"

"Please, Cat! Don't make me force you onto the bike and take you home. I don't need to get on Gemma's bad side. So, please just come with me. PLEASE!" Juice looks at Catalina with pleading eyes, as he scratches his head.

Catalina stomps her feet. "This really sucks." As she begins to walk over to Juice's bike, she turns in the direction of another motorcycle approaching.

"Shit." Juice mumurs under his breath.

Catalina smirks as she watches Alvarez walk up to her. "You're not taking her anywhere!" Alvarez stares Juice down. "Wait by my bike Gatita. I need to talk to this one, for a minute." He motions for her to go to his bike and stands in front of Juice. "You go back to Charming, and let Clay know that Cat will be staying with me. If he has a problem with that, he knows where to find me."

"She's not your girl. She's only seventeen. Clay, and Jax aren't just gonna let her go like that." Juice locks eyes with Alvarez.

Alvarez pulls out his gun and presses it up against Juice's chin. Causing Juice to look up away from him. "She'll go home, when I say she can. Let Clay and Jax know that if it's war they want, then that's what they'll get. As I see it, they aren't ready to go to war with the Mayans and the Chinese at once. They should think about it, before making any moves." He slowly puts his gun away and walks to hours bike where Catalina is waiting. "Have a nice day, prospect! Gatita let's go." Catalina climbs on back of Alvarez bike and looks at Juice as they roll out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone!**

 **Yes, I'm back! Sorry for the very long delay! But I've have the worst few months! And I'm now just getting back into my stories. So bare with me and don't give up on Catalina or any of my other characters from my other stories. We are back and better then ever.**

 **Don't forget to review, follow and favorite! ;)**

 **Till next time, take care!**

 **XoXo**

 _SAMCRO'S CLUBHOUSE_

"He said what?! And you just let Cat take off with him?! The hell is the matter with you?!" Clay booms out as he paces back and forth. He rubs his temples and turns to look at Jax. "Get Happy, Chibs and Tig. We are going to pay king beaner a visit, and bringing Cat back home!"

Jax nods his head in agreement. As he passes by Juice he immediately stops and punches him causing Juice to fall to the floor. "Next time you drag her ass back here, even if it means you gotta shoot someone to death! Is that clear?!" He snarls at Juice as he looks down at him.

Juice simply nods his head, as he grabs onto his broken nose. "Sorry." He whispers softly.

 _MAYANS CLUBHOUSE_

Catalina, lays on her belly as she texts with her friends. Alvarez steps out the bathroom, and stares at Catalina laying on his bed. He looks at her prefect tanned legs and slowly walks towards her. He places his hands on her legs and quickly turns her on her back.

Catalina, laughs and looks up into his eyes. "I like these silky sheets." She winks at him.

"I want you, now Gatita!" Alvarez locks eyes with her as he unbuttons her shorts. "This can't wait any longer." He slowly pulls her shorts off and begins kissing on her inner thighs.

Catalina lets out a moan. "I wanna move in with you. I want us to live together." Alvarez stops what he's doing and sits up.

"I think we should talk about that later." He shrugs off his kutte and begins to unbutton his shirt.

"I think we can do this some other time." Catalina, quickly gets up and runs into the bathroom, slamming the for shut behind her.

"Catalina!" Alvarez walks over to the bathroom door. "Gatita. Come out."

"No! Seems to me like you aren't ready, for any of this!"

"What makes you think that? I want you now! I know you can see that."

"Why is it so hard for you, to tell me to just move in with you? It's something I really want! Plus."

"Plus?"

"I'm scared, Marcus! I mean... I want this too, but I'm scared. And you're just there like, just ready to split me in two."

Alvarez smirks. "You can live with me, Gatita. I'll take it slow. It's not in my intentions to hurt you. Would you please open the door?" After a minute of silence, the door slowly opens up.

Catalina, looks at Alvarez. "I can live with you?" She smirks as she sees him nod his head. "I love you!" She wraps her arms around his torso and hugs him tight. He slowly lifts her up off her feet and walks her over to his bed. Gently laying her down as he lays on top of her. As he holds his weight up, he looks into her eyes.

"I love you more, Gatita." He lowers his head and passionately kisses her. As his hands begin to explore her body. They hear a loud knock at the door.

"Pres! SAMCRO is here!"

Catalina's eyes go wide, as Alvarez jumps off of her. "Shit!" They say in union.

"Stay in here, Catalina." As Alvarez turns to walk out the room, Catalina jumps to her feet. She quickly puts on her shoes and runs out the door.

"I'll talk to them. After all they are here for me." She says as pushes pass Alvarez. She runs out the clubhouse and stops dead on her tracks, when she sees a very angry, Clay, Jax, Happy, and Chibs, with Tig waving at her behind them. Catalina swallows hard as she walks closer to them. "Clay. I, I..."

"You what?" He snarls.

"She's staying here with me, Clay." Alvarez steps out the clubhouse.

Catalina turns to look at Alvarez, and back at Clay. "I want to stay here, with Marcus."

Jax quickly grabs Catalina by her arms and drags her towards Happy. "You ungrateful little...!"

Alvarez and his men quickly draw out their guns. "Let her go Teller!"

SAMCRO pulls out their guns as well. "She's only seventeen! Until she turns eighteen, she is to stay with us! Chico, wanted it that way! So that's the way it's gonna be! Now if you want me to kill you here in front of her, I'll do just that! No problem! Are you ready to DIE for her?!"

"No! Clay, please don't kill him! I LOVE HIM!" Catalina pleads with him.

Clay turns to look at her. "You what?! You don't know what love is! You're too young, naive...!"

"I'm in love with him! Please! Jax, you of all people knows, that it is possible to love some one at a young age! Please! Please don't hurt him! Please." As tears begin to run down her face, Happy loosens his hold on her and Jax and Clay walk up to her.

"Is this what you really want? Cat. You're just gonna leave us? For him? Now? You're young, beautiful, and have your whole life ahead of you." Jax cups her face as he wipes the tears away. "Why don't you come home. We can all sit down and talk about this and if by the end of tonight. If you don't change your mind... I'll personally bring you to him."

Catalina hugs Jax. "Thank you. I'll go home and talk to everyone, but I want to come back here, tonight. I'll go let Marcus know. Thank you Jax, for understanding." She runs towards Alvarez and wraps her arms around him.

Jax, and the rest of the guys look on. "Are we really doing this? Are we really just gonna let her go, be with HIM?" Chibs snarls through his teeth.

"It's what she wants." Jax says as he looks at Clay.

Clay nods his head in agreement. "We either let her go now, in good terms. Or wait till she's eighteen and lose her forever."

"I hate him, like a lot!" Happy snarls.

"She'll come back home. You'll see, boys. Soon enough." Tig reassures them.

"C'mon let's take her home. Maybe Gemma will get through to her. She's not going to like this." Clay shakes his head as he starts his bike.

Catalina climbs on the back of Jax's bike and they roll out.

 _Catalina's POV_

 _As we rode back to Charming. I couldn't help but think of Marcus and if I would see him again. Not that I didn't trust Jax. But talking to Gemma is more like talking to the devil itself! What will she say? Under what conditions would she let me go back, to my king._

 _I really appreciate everything SAMCRO has done for me, I REALLY DO. But I'm ready to start my own life, I'm ready to find out what destiny has planned for me, away from SAMCRO, away from mama Gemma._

I'm ready to be queen of Los Assesinos de Dios... The Mayans queen!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, everyone**

 **Here's another chapter! I hope you all enjoy. Please review. Thanks.**

 **Till next time, Take care ;)**

Teller-Morrow

As the boys arrive back at TM, Jax helps Catalina off his bike. "Are you prepared to talk with Mama Gemma?" He smirks at her, as he swings his arm over her shoulders.

"Ready, as I'll ever be. Jax, are they gonna treat me different, once I move to Oakland?" She looks down at the floor, and shrugs her shoulders. "Like, I mean well you guys still love me? Care about me? Consider me your family?" She stops walking and looks into Jax's eyes. "I don't want my decision, to ruin this part of my family. I..."

Jax runs his hands through her hair. "Hey. We will always love you, No matter what your decisions may be. We've been knowing you since the day you were born. Nothing and NO ONE will EVER change that! Got it?"

Catalina simply smirks, and nods her head. "Let's get this night over with." She hooks her arm to Jax's and together they walk into the clubhouse. Catalina looks right over to where Gemma is sitting at, and slowly walks over towards her. As she gets closer, she takes a deep breath and fiddles with her hands. She clears her throat and takes a seat next to Gemma. "Mama Gemma. I..." She looks into Gemma's eyes. "I would love if you could give me your approval to move to Oakland."

Gemma looks away from Catalina. She pulls out a cigarette and lights it up. As she process what she just heard, she rubs her temples. "Not to be with Alvarez." She puts her hand up to Catalina's face. "Ep! Before you go shouting anything. Hear me out... You can move to Oakland, BUT I don't want you to live with Alvarez. Not just yet, at least. You can live with your cousin Daisy. I've talked to your aunt Yolanda. She's agreed to have you stay with her and watch you until you turn eighteen. She will make sure your grades are up, and..." She gets closer to Catalina. "Your legs remain SHUT! Alvarez keeps out of your cooky jar. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Loud and clear. Gemma." Catalina slowly smiles and swings her arms around Gemma. "Eeeek! Thank you,I love you so much!"

"Wait! Just one more thing. You leave tomorrow morning, after breakfast." Gemma smiles when she sees Catalina nod her head in excitement. "Nothing better happen to you. Or I'll head over to Oakland myself and kill every damn Mayan I see! Alvarez better keep you safe and happy. That's all I want for you."

"He will! I'm gonna go talk to Jax and the boys." She hugs Gemma once again, and runs to Jax.

Clay walks over to Gemma. "So are we really doing this? We're just gonna let the princess go? What the hell does she see in, Alvarez? I don't get it. I mean she's YOUNG SMART AND BEAUTIFUL. He's... He's... not."

Gemma chuckles slightly and sighs. "She's growing up, Clay. She'll be with him, whether we agree or not. One way or another she'll be with him. So, better just let her go on good terms. And this is why I never wanted a daughter." She shakes her head and looks up at Clay. "What are we gonna do without her?"

Clay looks into Gemma's eyes and cups her face. "After tomorrow morning, it's just gonna be the two of us. Until Jax or Cat start having kids." Clay begins to laugh.

Gemma looks at him with furrowed brows. "What's so funny?"

Clay takes a deep breath. "Never would I have imagined we would end up being Alvarez's kids grandparents."

Gemma slowly begins to laugh. "Grandparents to little Mexican kids." They both burst out laughing.

Later that night at Gemma's house...

Catalina's POV

 _As I lay in bed, thinking to myself by this time tomorrow I'll be living in Oakland. The excitement is too much for me therefore lacking to get some sleep._

 _I had called Marcus and let him know what my SAMCRO family had said. At first he didn't like the idea of me not living with him, but in the end he agreed to the terms. Being as I was only about ten months away from turning eighteen, so it would go by fast. Truth be told I couldn't wait! Couldn't wait to be his! Soon, soon enough I will be._

Next Morning...

"All packed up?" Jax walks Catalina over to the truck. "Happy, Chibs and I decided that it would be better if we all three dropped you of. Is that fine with you?"

Catalina looks up at Jax, as she curls a corner of her mouth up. "Like I really gotta choice, there."

"Yea, you're right. You don't." Jax chuckles as he helps her in the truck and shuts the door. Once he climbs in himself, he turns the truck on and turns to look at Catalina. "You're gonna be missed around here. Just know that you'll always be welcomed back here. This is your home, and we are your family. I love you kid."

Catalina smiles at him. "Thanks Jaxson. I love you to." She looks out the window and sees Chibs and Happy following close behind. She smiles, as she rests her head back against the seat and closes her eyes.

CATALINA'S POV

 _There I was on my way to Oakland. Only this time I was on my way there to make it my home. Home. I just hope I'm making the right choice, hopefully nothing comes back to bite me in the ass. Goodbye Charming, it was fun. But now I'm ready to create my very own destiny. I'll be one hell of a force to be reckon with. I don't if Oakland is quite ready for me, I guess only time will tell._

Oakland, California

"Gata!" Daisy shouts in excitement when she sees the truck pull into her driveway. She runs over to the truck and opens the passenger door. "Prima, you're finally here to live with me! We are gonna have so much fun!"

Catalina laughs as she hops off, and hugs her cousin Daisy. "You bet your ass we are. What should we do first?"

"Girls, first we get Catalina settled in." Catalina's aunt, Yolanda, speaks up. She walks over to Jax, Happy and Chibs. "You boys can follow me. I'll show you what room Catalina will be staying in." They all four walk inside the house.

"Hey, after they leave, could you take me to the clubhouse?" Catalina quietly asks Daisy, as they walk to the backyard.

"Already ready to see your man, huh? You better not leave me alone all the time to be with him. That'll hurt my feelings." Daisy pouts as she looks at Catalina.

Catalina laughs. "I won't. I promise. Better yet I pinky promise. I just miss him already, that's all."

"Uh huh. How about first we go see what the rest of the gang is doing, then we all go hang at the clubhouse. Deal?"

"Deal."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the loooong delay!**

 **But I'm back and here's chapter 11 FINALLY! I KNOW RIGHT! LoL**

 **Enough jibber jabber. Review. Favorite. Follow.**

 **Till next time take care :)**

A week later... Esai's & Benny's Graduation Party

 _Mayans Clubhouse_

"I'm proud for everyone that is here, in honor of my son Esai's graduation. Mijo, I'm proud of you, and I love you!" Alvarez, have Esai's a package. "This is for you and your friend Benny. Benny, I'm proud of you for never losing your focus."

Benny thanks Alvarez and helps Esai open the package. Their eyes go wife and sparkle with glee. They each pick up their Mayan prospect kuttes and raise then over their heads. "We won't let you down Alvarez! It's an honor to prospect for your club."

"I know you won't." Alvarez raises his beer in the air. "Salud! (Cheers) SHOTS FOR EVERYONE!"

"Congratulations primo!" Catalina pulls Benny into a tight hug. "I know this is something you've been dreaming of, for a long time. How does it feel?!"

"Like I'm fixing to wake up at any moment!" He puts the kutte on and smiles wide at Cat. "Is this really happening? Am I really a part of 'Los Assesinos De Dios' (God's Assassins)?"

"It's all real! And that kutte looks great on you! Like if it was meant for you! IT IS MEANT FOR YOU! I love you primo and I know you'll be the best damn prospect the Mayan's have ever had!" She hugs him again and slaps his back. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Gata! Let's party!" He picks up two shot glasses and hands one to Cat. "Salud, to the best night of my life!"

Annabel walks up to them and puts her arms around Benny's waist. "Hey baby. Alvarez and there rest of the guys are outside waiting for you." Benny gives her a quick kiss and leaves the girls alone.

Cat looks at Annabel and hands her a drink. "Girl, you need a drink. I haven't seen you take not one shot tonight. You're slacking!" She begins to pour Annabel a shot "You should be celebrating your man tonight. He's..."

"I can't drink, Cat." Annabel speaks up quickly as she puts her drink down and slowly takes a seat.

Cat looks at her confused "Well why not? What's wrong? Are you not feeling well? Do you need me to take you home?" She looks into her friend's eyes and notices the tears beginning to form. "Annie. What's up talk to me?"

"I'm pregnant!" Annabel begins to cry and buries her face in her hands. "I don't know how to tell Benjamin."

"What! He just graduated! He's just beginning to actually live his life! He's NOW A PROSPECT! How could you not take care of yourself? You still have another year of school left... I thought you wanted to go to college."

"Please Cat. Please, don't remind me of all of this. I know! I'm so stupid, I should of been more careful!"

Catalina wraps her arms around Annabel "I'm sorry. Everything's gonna be OK. We'll tell Benny, the news tomorrow. In the mean time let me get you home all this smoke and drunk people can't possibly be good for the baby. C'MON dry those eyes." She grabs a napkin and helps Annabel get cleaned up. They walk out of the clubhouse and notice the parking lot empty. "Did Esai or Marcus say where they were going? Annie." Annabel shook her head and stepped into the car.

 _Annabel's House_

"Get some rest, Annie. Tomorrow will be a long day. I'll give Marcus a call, try to find out where they're at." Catalina pulls out her phone and dials Alvarez, after the fifth ring he answers. "Marcus..."

"Can't talk right now, Gatita. Go home and I'll see you in the morning."

"What? Hold on, where's Benny is he with you?"

"He's fine. I'll talk to you in the morning." With that being said Alvarez quickly hangs up on Catalina.

"Yeeeaa... I love you too." She rolls her eyes as she puts her phone back in her purse and turns to look at Annabel. "I guess Benny is fine. They must be out taking care of club business. I gotta get back to Daisy's. I'm guessing Marcus ended the party early." She shrugs her shoulders.

"Something must be up. With the Mayans and all." Annabel shrugged. "I'm sure we'll hear all about it in the morning. Drive safely shoot me a text when you make it home." They quickly embrace in a small hug and day their goodbyes.

 _Daisy's House_

Catalina was just stepping out the bathroom when she saw Daisy walking in. "Daisy, Did Marcus make it back to the clubhouse?"

"Um, no. Juan, and Victor ended the party and send everyone home. Alvarez instructions, I'm sure. Even more sure something is gonna go down at the clubhouse. Whatever it is, IT'S BIG. Why you leave so early?" Daisy walked into the bathroom and begun to undress.

Cat leaned against the bathroom door frame. "I had to take Annie home. She has BIG news to tell everyone."

"Big news? Like what?" Daisy walks over to the tub and starts the shower.

"Not my news to announce. I'm gonna go to bed. I'll be up early to hear to the clubhouse, see what's going on. Good night prima."

"Night Felicia!" Daisy jokes from the behind the shower curtain, causing Catalina to giggle as she walks to her bed. She takes out her phone and sends a text to Alvarez.

..Gatita..  
Goodnight my love. Please be safe. Besitos. (Kisses)

 _Mayans Clubhouse_

Alvarez looks at the text message and turns off his phone. He walks to his dorm room and smiles. "It's been a long time since I've seen you."

"I actually thought you've forgotten me." A female sensual voice speaks back to him. The woman slowly walks up to him and places her arms on his shoulders. "Are you sure this is a good idea? You bringing me here?"

"The only thing you need to worry about is keeping me satisfied tonight, till the break of dawn. Just as you've always done. Or did you forget?" He smirks and runs a hand through her long black hair.

The woman giggles and gently pushes him onto the bed. "I don't forget how Alvarez loves to fuck." She slowly begins to undress and climb on top of Alvarez. "I just hope you haven't forgotten what I like."

"I haven't forgotten anything about you at all." He rolls over ending on top of her and begins giving her a trail of kisses down her neck. "Not your scent. The feel of you. Your voice. The way you moan. The way you say my name. Your eyes that drive me crazy. Can't even forget how moist you get when I touch you."

"Marcus." She whispers in a soft moan. "You drive me crazy papi. (Daddy) Make love to me the only way you are allowed to. I'm all yours. Only yours. Always have been."

Alvarez stops for a moment and looks at the woman. "If I wouldn't have gotten that call tonight. I wouldn't be the one with you tonight. Remember you're mine. JUST MINE. Always have been."

"Shhh." She places a finger on his lips. "Nothing was going to happen between me and that man. He was just keeping me company in a nonsexual way. After all you had me all alone for the past three months. I thought you were done with me."

"I'm just getting started." He slides his shaft into her, causing her to moan and grip on to the sheets. "Just as tight as I remember."

"Give it to me rough, Marcus. You know what I like."


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12!**

 **THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I SEEN SOMEONE WROTE THAT CATALINA SHOULD PUT ALVAREZ IN HIS PLACE... UMMM... CAN ANYONE DO THAT? LOL WE'LL FIND OUT.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, DON'T FORGET TO. REVIEW. FAVORITE .FOLLOW.**

 **TILL NEXT TIME TAKE CARE ;)**

 _Mayans Clubhouse_

Catalina drives up the parking lot of the clubhouse and parks next to an unknown vehicle. She turns off the ignition, as she stares at the vehicle next to her. "Who's jeep does that belong to?" She steps out of her car and glances at the jeep for a minute, before walking away. She walks into the clubhouse and notices all the men sleeping in random places with naked women. Even some of the men were naked themselves. "Gross." She says as she rushes towards the back. As she walks down the hall she stops in front of Esai's door when she hears noises coming from the inside. She puts her ear to the door, and quickly realizes that the noises are that of a woman moaning. "Ugh. Eww." She runs up the stairs at the end of the hall, towards Alvarez's room. She opens the door and finds him walking out the bathroom without a shirt and his pants undid and his hair still wet from the shower.

Alvarez eyes go wide when he sees Catalina. "Catalina. What are you doing here?"

Catalina tosses her purse on the bed. "What do you mean what I'm doing here? I came to see you. To see if you're OK." She smiles, as she scans the room she's takes notice of female undergarments on the floor.

 _Catalina's POV_

At that instant I didn't know what to think. Hell I didn't even know what to feel. I guess I felt so many emotions all at once, followed by many endless questions. I looked at him looking at me. He looked like a deer in front of headlights. How could this be happening? To me of all people?  
I couldn't get the words to come out I just stood there looking at him. Suddenly out walks a woman from the bathroom. Now we're starring at each other,each not knowing what to do.  
She is beautiful. Very curvy, big hips, big ass, big tits. Every man's dream,right. She has mesmerizing light deep blue eyes! Now what? What is my next move? What do I do? What do I say?  
Fuck!

The woman breaks the silence. "Ummm... I think I should go." She looks at Alvarez who simply nods his head in agreement. The woman Slowly steps around Alvarez and begins to gather her belongings and tosses them into a bag. She slips on a flowy light pink dress and slides on some heels. Just as she reaches the door.

Catalina walks up behind the woman and begins to follow her down the stairs and down the hall. She hears Alvarez calling after her but doesn't budge,nor did she care. Once they make it to the main room of the clubhouse, Catalina reaches out to the woman and spins her around to face her. "Just who the hell do you think you are?!" As Catalina shouts everyone in the clubhouse begin to wake up.

The woman puts her hands up. "Hey it's not me you need to be asking questions to. It's your man."

"Aurora! Shut up and go!" Alvarez comes out as he's putting his kutte on. He stares Aurora down.

Catalina never taking her eyes off of the woman grabs her by her face. "Nuh uh! Don't listen to him! You listen to me right now! I have questions and I want them answered! Who are you? And how did you get here? How do you two know each other? And damn it for how long?!"

The woman pushes Catalina away from her. "Me llamo Aurora (My name Is Aurora) better known to los Mayans as Beba. (Baby Girl) Your man brought me here last night! I've known him for seeeveral years now!" Aurora smirks at Catalina.

Alvarez runs up to Aurora and grabs her by her arm. "Callate!" (Shut up) He begins to walk her out.

Catalina rushes to catch up to Alvarez and shoves him hard enough to cause to loosen his grip on Aurora's arm. "Let her go! You fucken coward! At least she has the balls enough to let ME KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!"

Alvarez focuses on Catalina and grabs her by her face. "You want to be my old lady?! Then keep your mouth shut and go back inside! Do as your told Gata!"

Catalina pushes away from Alvarez and massages her face. "Why are you doing this?"

As the scene unfolds Gina walks out the clubhouse and looks at Aurora and smirks. She turns to look at Catalina. "Now there's a pussy he can't ever say no to." She laughs and turns to look back at Aurora. "Thought you were dead."

Aurora laughs "That's what you would like, wouldn't you? Damn slut! What's the matter he never made you his old lady?"

"Everybody shut up!" Alvarez barks out. "Gina go home and don't come back to my clubhouse ever! Rafie take Catalina inside." He walks up to Aurora grabs her by her arm and walks her to her jeep. "Go home. Stay by your phone. I'll give you a call later."

"Give me a call? Really. You should focus on your fiancée. Whatever this is between us... It's over." She turns to get in her jeep.

Alvarez quickly turns her back around and pins her to the side of the jeep. "You listen to me. I say when it's over! And now it ain't the time. Go home, and I'll call you later." He grabs her arm again, as he opens the jeep door and pushes her in. "Stay by your phone. And if you dare try to ignore my phone call. I'll be sure to pay you a visit." With that said Aurora starts her jeep and peels out of the parking lot. Alvarez runs his hand down his face and takes a deep breath. "These women are gonna kill me."

Once inside the clubhouse Alvarez walks to his room where Catalina is now at standing by the big window that over looks the entire clubhouse. "Who is she Marcus? And how could you bring her here?" She turns to look at Alvarez and wipes off her tears. "Do you love her? What am I doing here?"

Alvarez takes a seat on the edge of the bed across from where she is standing. He motions for her to sit next to him.

"Oh, fuck no. I'm not seating on that damn bed."

"Gatita." He stands up walks up to her.

She quickly takes a step back. "Don't touch me." She turns to look back out the window. "I just want to know about 'her'. How long have you been seeing her? 'The Mayans call her Beba.' What does that mean? Do they all know her? Is she some pussy that gets passed around?"

Alvarez spins Catalina around. "She's not like that. Not at all!" He backs away from her and takes a deep breath. "She's an old friend. Someone who ended up at my door step one night,in need of some desperate help. I took her in, helped her, gave her a job here in the clubhouse as a waitress, got her back on her own two feet. She's not at all what you're thinking."

Catalina laughs sarcastically. "Desperate help? Just what kind of 'desperate help'?"

"That's not my story to tell." Alvarez gets up. "I have some other business to go take care of. Club business. I'll talk you later."

"We're not done talking here! If you walk out right now, Marcus. I swear to you, I won't be here by the time you get back. Te lo juro. (I swear it)"

This heats Alvarez up,and he grabs Catalina by her arms. "You're not going anywhere!" He snarls. "Or what this life is too much for you? I thought you were tougher than that? You're just gonna let me go?" He stares into her eyes for a few seconds, before kissing her and feeling her calm down. He breaks the kiss and loosens his grip. "We'll talk about everything when I get back. Every question you may have, will be answered. I love you Gatita. No one else."

Catalina exhales softly as she nods her head. "What's going on with the club? Where's Benny?"

"Mayans are in the middle of some beef with the Niners. Turf war. Benny and Esai proved to me last night just how loyal they can be to this club. Benny should be back at home with his ruca. (Slang for Girl)" He leans in for another kiss.

Catalina backs up and steps around him. "I'll be over at Daisy's." She walks out the bedroom door without saying another word nor looking back at Alvarez.

 _Catalina's POV_

As I drove to Daisy's house, I couldn't help but to keep asking myself about Aurora. I needed to know MORE. More about her. I had to hear it from her. I just couldn't trust Marcus enough at this moment.

So, I decided to go look for Benny instead, he has to know where I could find Aurora. If he didn't tell me, I could always go to Esai. One of them is bound to tell me something. After all they were with Marcus last night.

I'm gonna get to the bottom of this, even if it kills me. I'll be damned to let Marcus Alvarez one up me.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'M BAAAAAACK! ;)**

 **RATE AND REVIEW!**

 _Chapter 13_

Catalina drove up to Benjamin's house and began to pound on his door.

"Benni!" She continued pounding on the front door. "Benjamin!"

Benjamin quickly swung the door open, wide eyed and with a gun in one hand. "What happened? Are you ok, Cat?"

Catalina shoved him out the way as she made her way into his house. "Aurora. Beba. What do you know about her? And where can I find her? And DON'T GIVE ME NO BULL SHIT!"

He sighs heavily as he closes the door behind him. " Beba... I just met her last, but I've always heard OF HER. Alvarez helped her out when she needed it most and... he's been with her for a long time now."

"How long?"

"About five years, but has known her for the past seven years. I'm sorry, Catalina."

Catalina flops down onto one of dinning room chairs and runs her hands through her hair. "Five years? In what way did he 'help' her?"

Benjamin walks to his fridge and grabs a beer. "That's something you'll have to talk to her about. It's her story to tell, not mine. All I'll say is, prepare yourself for it. It ain't an easy story to dijiste. Hear her out, before you go making assumptions or going all psycho on her."

Catalina chuckles sarcastically " You defending her now?"

"No. I'm not. But just knowing her past what's she's been through... Well that alone makes her one tough son of a bitch. Dare I say she's alot tougher than you." He quickly puts his hands up. "Go listen to what she has to say. She'll answer all your questions, bluntly. You can find her in Lodi. I'll write down the address. But... you didn't hear shit from me. Got it?"

"Got it. Thanks primo." Catalina gets up and takes the note from Bejamin. "I owe you one."

"Be careful, Gata."

"I will." She walks out the house and drives away.

Benjamin pulls out his phone from his pocket and shoots a text to Alvarez.

Catalina pulls up to Esai's driveway. Esai walks up to her. "Esai wanna give me a ride to this address?" She hands him the note and he exhales deeply.

"Sure you wanna go there? You know my dad won't..."

"I don't care. I need to do this. Seems like everyone knew about her, except for me. Am I right?"

" Well. Yea, Gata. I mean you can't keep someone a secret for five. Seven years. Can you? I mean you now know. C'mon I'll take you. But it's gonna get me into some shit with my dad. You know that, right?"

"Yea." Catalina speaks softly. "I'm ready let's go."

Xoxoxoxo

 _...Lodi..._

Esai pulls up to a small but cute red brick house with the nice white picket fence you only see in a movie. Catalina climbs off the back of Esai's bike as so does he. He simply leans back on it and motions for her to go on ahead. As Catalina rolls her eyes at him she takes a deep breath and begins to walk towards the front door. Suddenly the door opens and Aurora steps out and leans against the door frame.

"Took you long enough. Come in we don't have much time before Marcus 'Mysteriously shows up'."

Catalina follows her in as she looks confused. "What? He doesnt..."

"Know you're here?" Aurora chuckles. " That's funny. Sweety he knows. His goons done gave him a heads up. You know the two that you spoke to before coming here." She laughs. "They may be your friends but they are HIS soldiers. Now what do you wanna know first?" She sits on the couch across from Catalina.

Catalina clears her throat. "Everything. From the very beginning of y'alls encounter. Make it short and sweet." She smirks.

Aurora smirks back. " I can make it short. But nothing about it is... sweet. Well let me gather my thoughts. I ended up at Mar... Alvarez door step... just simply by coincidence? More like destiny put me there. I had ran away from home, and man did I literally run for my life for a long time. Stopped at his door step it was raining so I knocked and I asked if I could stay the night. He took one look at me and let me in. I was heavily bruised all over, wet, my clothes were ripped. He asked how old was I... I was nineteen at the time. He then asked what had happened to me..." She takes a long pause as she looks up at her ceiling as if to be looking right into the past. "My mother had passed away about four years prior to that night and I was left with her husband and his son. A month after my mother's passing... they began to... sexually assault me. It went on for four years until one morning I decided that they weren't going to hurt me any longer. So I killed my step brother tried killing my step dad too. After that rainy night when Alvarez took me I found out that my stepdad survived so Alvarez took him out for me. Two years later Marcus and I hooked up and it's been that way ever since. I never asked him to make me his girlfriend, wife, old lady, or any of that. I just simply became... his. You know? I moved out here three years ago and he comes around every month or so. Guess we're just use to each other."

Catalina wipes a single tear away. "Oh my God. Your own family hurt you? You must of been only fifteen?" She looks at Aurora as she nods her head yes. "I can only imagine what you must of felt." She gets up out of her seat. "I'm kind of engaged to Marcus now. So..."

Aurora gets up and shakes her head. "Kind of? Sweety either you are or you're not? Which one is it?"

Before Catalina could answer a sleepy little girl walks into the living room. "Mamì?" She looked to be only about two or three years of age.

Aurora eyes go wide as she rushes to her daughter and picks her. "Mamì is here. I got you." She tries to walk away but quickly feels herself being spun around.

"Is She? Marcus's?" Catalina looks at Aurora with wide eyes.

Before Aurora could answer. The girls hear rumbles of motorcycles. Catalina rushes to the front door, but before she could open the door Aurora shouts out...

"He doesn't know about her! If he finds I've hid her from him... I don't know what he'll do. I, I just never knew how to tell him. I mean we aren't anything. I was suppose to be taking care of myself. I don't know! It just happened!"

Catalina begins to panic as well. "Shit! Aurora!"

Suddenly there's a knock at the door and the girls just stare at one another.


	14. Chapter 14

**MORE REVIEWS, WOULD BE HIGHLY APPTECIATED! LET ME KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THIS HUGE TURN OF EVENTS... WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK IS IN FUTURE FOR CATALINA, MARCUS AND AURORA?**

 _Chapter 14_

Catalina quickly walks out the house and slams the door behind her. She looks right at Alvarez and crosses her arms across her chest. "Why are you here?"

Alvarez grabs her by one arm and walks her towards the driveway "I'm here for you, Catalina!" He snarls.

Catalina's POV

OH MY GOD! He must be fuming in the inside... He never calls me Catalina. But I should be the one to be pissed off, right? I mean he is the one with secrets.

Speaking of secrets, Aurora told me to distract Marcus so that she could sneak out the back and take her daughter over to her neighbors, who is also happens to be her babysitter, to watch her until things calm down, and Marcus leaves. She needs to hurry it up.

Man, has things really excalated, but I only feel like it's gonna get worst real fucking quick. BECAUSE I HAPPEN TO HAVE A BIG MOUTH! NO, NOT IN A SNITCH TYPE OF WAY... BUT YOU KNOW I'M A SMART ASS!

"Take her home Raffie!" Alvarez booms out as he turns on his heel and stomps towards the house.

Catalina follows close behind "I'm not leaving! At least not without you!"

Alvarez whips around and just as fast lightning grabs a hold of Catalina's face as he looks into her eyes. "GET OUT OF HERE!" He releases his hold. "If you stay here... I myself will send you back to Charming. Is that understood?!"

With teary eyes Catalina turns on her heel and runs towards Esai. "Get me out of here... NOW!" She looks at Esai and notices him look down at the ground. She then looks around and sees Raffie motioning for her to get on his bike. She turns to look at Alvarez and notices his cold stern look in his eyes, and stomps towards to Raffie's bike. "Asshole." She whispers to Esai. As she climbs on the back of the bike she turns to look towards the front of the house and notices Aurora standing at her door and Alvarez walking towards her. "Wait... Please." She tells Raffie.

As she looks on, Aurora runs towards her. "You should go home. Here's my number. Take care Catalina."

"Aurora." Alvarez calls for her.

Catalina quickly takes the piece of paper from Aurora. "Are you gonna be alright?"

Aurora smirks as she turns to look at Alvarez and back at Catalina. "Yea. I'll be ok. I can handle him, calm him down even. And no not in a sexual way. Just gotta know the right things to say and the way to say it. You'll learn. Gotta go back inside before he gets even angrier."

"Angrier?"

Aurora nods her head and takes one look at Raffie and the rumble of motorcycles begin. She backs away and looks on as the Mayans roll out of her drive way, except for one. "Oso." She simply says as she nods her head once.

"Beba." He says as he does the same gesture.

Aurora spins around and walks inside her house with Alvarez at toe.

"What did you two talk about?" He asks angrily.

"About EVERYTHING. The night we met, my past, you... how "sort of kind of, engaged" doesn't mean shit!" She smirks as she looks into his angry eyes. "A promise ring? Really Alvarez? I don't understand, where I fit in... Why do you still come around? I'm nothing to you. WE ARE NOTHING!" She turns to walk away but Alvarez wraps his arm around her waist and turns her around.

"I care about you Aurora. More than you know. " He tries to kiss her but Aurora quickly shoves him away.

"Don't! Don't do this, please. Can't you see you're hurting me." Tears begin to form I her eyes. "I love you Marcus Alvarez. I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU! And to know that I'm loved in return, really, really hurts me. Why don't you just leave me alone. FOR GOOD! I'LL GET OVER YOU ONE WAY OR ANOTHER. JUST GO! PLEASE. Stop this pain... Please I'm begging you to stop this. Whatever this is to YOU."

"Aurora." He steps closer and tries to take her hands in his, as he is shocked to hear her feelings towards him. "I..."

She quickly backs away. "No! Don't say anything. I'm done! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE! GO! GO TO CATALINA, MAKE HER YOUR WIFE, YOUR QUEEN! AND FORGET ME! Me... the one that never had a label to what I was to you. The one that never asked for anything in return, the one that loved you in silence and you never even gave a shit towards how I might of felt. I don't think my heart could take another round of seeing you love on somebody else. This time it ends here, for good! And don't you dare tell me other wise." She looks at Alvarez straight into his eyes and steps closer to him. "Cause of you do Alvarez. I swear I will gather all my shit and leave without a trace. I PROMISE!"

Alvarez slightly nods his head, staring back into her deep blue eyes, feeling outraged, he slowly walks backward towards the door, never looking away and opens the door. "If that's the way you want it." He snarls. "I'll find you. You can't quit me. Go on leave. Hide wherever you want." He points at her. "But I'll find you, and when I do..." He smirks and simply walks out and leaves.

His actions and words leave Aurora trembling.

 _...oAkLaNd..._

((SLAP)) "Trader!" Catalina argues with Benny. As Annabel shockingly watches the drama unfold. "Why would you tell Marcus that I was going to see, that, his... Ugh! Aurora!?"

"He's my boss! The president of my club! What did you expect, Gata? That I was just gonna give you information on his woman and not give him a heads up!?" He chuckles sarcastically "You have alot to learn, how things work around this club life, and what it really is to be a REAL, TOUGH OLD LADY! CHALE!"

"I'm your cousin, Benjamin! We have the same blood running through our veins! And don't tell me, I don't know about this life! I was born into it! I know EVERYTHING ABOUT HOW SHIT WORKS! BUT I'LL BE DAMNED IF I'M GONNA BE JUST ANY OLD LADY! I'M GONNA BE AN ALL HANDS ON TYPE OF OLD LADY! YOU'LL SEE! AND BY THE WAY AURORA IS NOT HIS WOMAN! She's not something he can just claim, if he doesn't feel any type of way towards her! Or does he?"

Benny looks at his cousin and exhales as if letting out his anger. "Look Gata... I don't know how he may feel towards her. I just know how much he cares about her. Hell she's the reason why he divorced Esai's mom. It's like she has this kind of pull on him, that I don't even think he understands. And as far as us being cousins, I'll always be there for you and defend you. But when it comes to choosing family or the club. Well the club will always come first. You should know that."

Catalina looks away and down at her hands. "Yea. I know. But you gotta understand I never been with the president of an MC. So, it's different, new even. But I don't want to be let out of anything. I want to know all the club business and always help in any type of way. Once I'm married, of course. I guess I'll have to be like mama Gemma and be sneeky with what I do, huh?" She says with a chuckle.

Benjamin laughs and nods his head in agreement.

Annabel clears her throat. "Well now that you two are okay now. There's... Benny, there's something you need to know." She and Catalina look at each other and then at Benjamin...


	15. Chapter 15

**FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW.**

 **READ AND ENJOY.**

 **TILL, NEXT TIME, TAKE CARE** ;)

 _Chapter 15_

"Pregnant?" Benjamin rubs the back of his neck. "Like in there's a baby growing in you?"

"No, shit! What else what pregnancy be?" Catalina asks sarcastically with a little humor in her voice.

"Are you mad?" Annabel scans his face, with a worried look.

He slowly smiles and puts his hands on her hips. "No. I'm. This is fucking amazing. I'M GONNA BE A DAD!" He shouts out. He kisses Annabel on her forehead. "I love you Annie. It's not gonna be easy raising a kid in this life, but we'll work it out."

Annabel smiles widely. "I love you more, Benny." They passionately kiss.

"Awww. The high school sweet hearts are having a BABY. Congratulations you two." Catalina jumps up from her seat and hugs both Annabel and Benjamin.

Daisy, Dolores and Esai walk in. "Que onda? Did we miss something?" Daisy looks at the three huggers.

"Benny and I are having a baby!" Annabel yells out in excitement.

"WHAT?!"

They congratulate the couple, and step outside as Benjamin starts to spark up a joint. "Time to celebrate. Sorry Annie, you can't have any of this."

"How about we step back inside girls, I have ALOT to talk to y'all about." Catalina motions for the girls to follow her to the living room.

"Aw, Man, but I really wanted to blaze." Dolores pouts as she stomps inside.

"Baby D. Do you want to hear what happened or what?" Daisy asks, as she softly slaps Dolores arm.

"Happened with what?"

"Really, Baby D. Did you not hear that Marcus, has been seeing some girl named AURORA for the past five years. And I caught her in his dorm at the clubhouse." Catalina sits on the couch and looks up at Dolores.

"Aurora? Aurora. Aurora Gomez? Blue eyed girl?" She looks into Catalina's eyes as she cocks her head with questionable eyes.

Catalina and the rest of the girls look at Dolores shockingly. "You know her?" They ask in union.

"Ummm. Yea. I mean I seen her a few times. My mom had mentioned her before, too. But it's been about... Two, Three years since I've last seen her. " She simply shrugs her shoulders as she sits next to Catalina. "She's back in the picture?"

"Wait, wait, wait. Your mom knows her? How?"

"My mom use to hang out at the clubhouse. I heard her talking to Esai's mom about her. If I'm not mistaking they were talking about, Aurora being Alvarez mistress, and how she was a homewrecker. But in all honesty my mom was only backing up Esai's mom. Gloria, because she was trying to get in bed with Alvarez. I guess Aurora beat her at it. My mom's a whore."

Catalina takes all the information in and sits in silence for a moment. "How come you never mentioned it before?"

"Like I said it's been a few years since I seen Aurora. A few months after the divorce, she disappeared. That's why I'm asking, if she's come back or what?"

"She was never gone. I mean she moved to Lodi but Marcus never stopped seeing her."

"But. He must've not have seen her for AT LEAST SIX MONTHS OR SO. Because last I heard, NO ONE NOT EVEN ALVAREZ KNEW ABOUT HER WHEREABOUTS. At least that's what I heard from my mom."

"How come I never saw her?" Daisy cuts in the conversation.

"I was always hanging out at Patti's house. Alvarez is her neighbor. Aurora would show up at his place from time to time. I'm talking about HIS house where he grew up, his mama's house. May doña Alvarez rest in peace. She was a badass cook."

"He would invite her to his childhood home? I haven't even gone there." Catalina growing more and more outraged at Alvarez gets up and begins to pace around the living room. "I'm gonna have to talk to her again. Seems like there's so much more that I need to know."

"You should calm down, Gata. Tell us what happened when you went to talk to her. What is she like?" Annabel asks as she shuffles around in her seat.

"Ugh." Catalina flops back down in her seat and begins to tell the girls the story.

As the girls are gossiping inside, Outside Esai's phone rings. He pulls is out his kutte pocket and flips it open. "Sup, jefito (dad)" He nods as he listens to Alvarez and looks at Benjamin. He quickly hangs up. "Let's roll, Niners, showed up at the clubhouse."

 _...Lodi..._

"Lina." Aurora walks up her friend.

Her friend turns around and faces her, as he puts his hand on his chest, and very femininely shakes his free hand in front of her face. "Girl, you almost gave me a heart attack. I received your text message, girl. What kind of man are you messing with? Is he cute?"

"Not now Lina. This is serious. So can i stay over at your place or not?"

He nervously looks at Aurora and walks behinds his desk. "I don't know, girl. Your baby daddy sounds dangerous. He scares me, and I don't even know him, girl." He pouts as he sits down in his 'queen' chair.

"Please, Lina. I promise nothing is going to happen to you. I won't even be there that loung enough. I just need a few weeks to get some money together for me and my daughter to leave town and start fresh. PLEASE." Aurora looks at Lina with puppy eyes as she puts her hands together as if to be praying.

"Okay girl. Only cause I love little Victoria, but I must worn you her dad better not try to hurt me. This face of mine is priceless."

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Aurora hugs Lina tightly and kisses his cheek several times. "I owe you BIG TIME!"

Lina giggles and waves her off. "Get to work, girl. Before Roger sees you talking to me and not working that pole."

"Okay." Aurora quickly runs to the stage and gets to work.

"Didn't see you here last night, baby girl. Where you take off to?" A familiar male voice catches Aurora's attention.

She turns in his direction and smiles. "T.O!" She walks over to him and gives him a hug. "Where have you been? It's been a while since you've come to this place."

"Club business has been keeping me busy these days. How you been?"

"I've had better days." She shrugs as she walks T.O and his crew to a table. "I prefer not to talk about it."

He looks at her with concerned eyes. "Are you sure? You know you can count on me."

"I know and I thank you, for being such a good friend, but I've had a long day. Has me a bit drained so I rather just leave it alone."

"T.O, my brotha!" A man voice booms out from across the club. It's none other than Clay and the rest of SAMCRO. They walk up to the Grimm Bastards and all the man over crowd Aurora as they all greet one another.

"What's your name doll?" Tig puts his arm around Aurora.

She smiles and gently brushes his arm away. "I'm Beba or baby."

He smiles at her perversely "Oh, Baby." He grabs her hips. "Tiggy likes you."

"Let the girl go, Tig." Chibs pulls him away. "Don't mind him lass, he's a little... special."

"Oh, please. He's an ANIMAL!" Bobby chuckles. "How you doing sweet heart? I'm Bobby and this is Chibs."

Aurora extends her hand out and shakes their hand. "You can call me Baby and don't worry I deal with men like him on a nightly basis."

"It's sure nice to meet you BABY." Chibs winks at Aurora causing her to blush.

At that moment Juice comes crashing into Aurora causing them both to fall, with him ending on top of her. "Oh. Ummm. I'm. I'm so sorry." He looks into her eyes and is completely mesmerized by them. "I'm. I'm... Juice." He flashes her his big smile.

"Get off of her, juicy boy." Chibs pulls Juice up and off of Aurora.

Jax quickly helps Aurora up. "He's an idiot. I'm Jax by the way."

Aurora observes herself and then looks at Jax and laughs "I'm baby, and it's all good I'm okay."

Juice walks over to her. "I'm really. Really sorry."

She smiles at him and rubs his head. "It's okay, Juice. I'm not broken." She giggles. "But just for that, you owe me a drink."

"Sure!" He smiles back at her as they lock eyes and gaze at each other for a few minutes. "We should totally get those drinks." Juice manages to speak up.

Aurora snaps out of her trance. "Um. Yea, yea, yea. Let's go to the bar."

 _...oAkLaNd..._

Shots are heard in front of the Mayans clubhouse. Where war against the Niners has escalated. Police sirens are heard from a distance and Niners and Mayans both begin to flee the scene, leaving bodies behind and a bloody parking lot. Alvarez leads his club to an empty dirt road. As he shuts off his engine he pulls out his phone and calls Aurora to no avail. "Shit!" He quickly sends her a text and revs up his bike again and rolls out with the rest of the Mayans following close behind.

Meanwhile back at Benjamin's house...  
Benjamin and Esai run in the house. "Party is over girls. Gata and Annie y'all are coming with us. Daisy and Baby D I suggest y'all run home. Now! Go! Go!"

The girls begin to run around frantically and ask questions. "What's going on? What happened?"

"There's no time to explain we have to hurry!" Benjamin grabs Annabel's hand and runs to his bike. "Get on."

"C'mon Gata, we must hurry, before the cops show up." Esai hops on his bike and hands Catalina a helmet.

"Cops?" She quickly jumps on the back as Esai brings his bike to life.

"Everything will be explained once we get to, Lodi."

"Lodi?"

 _Catalina's P.O.V_

With my heart pounding at a hundred miles pair hour, and hundreds questions running through my mind as well as a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, the one question I cared about... Is where's Marcus? Could something have happened to him? Why were we going to Lodi? And does Aurora know?

Shit! Aurora, the baby! I must text her to give her a heads up. But are we going to her house? Ugh! What the fuck is going on?! This day has been a long day and now it seems like it's going to be an even longer night.

What the hell did I sign up for? This club life ain't for the weak! That's about the only thing I know at the moment.


End file.
